Ranma's Hope
by loaned
Summary: Ranma leaves Nerima for some unknown reason and decides to pay a visit to Robin and the Titans in Jump city. When he gets there, he meets someone he never expected to see again. Also the Nerima WC follow and move in to Jump City and go to 'Jump High'. Don
1. Chapter 1

Robin sat smiling on the couch reading a post card from his old friend, Ranma Saotome. As he re-read it for the fifth time, he remembered back to his training days and smiled even wider as he remembered the sparring matches and adventures he used to have with the pony tailed boy. The nostalgia overtook the moment and he fell back into one his rare moments of relaxation at which point Cyborg came in and said,

"Hey there Robin. What's that you got there?"

Robin started and instantly threw three batterangs at Cyborg's head on instinct. Cyborg yelped and did his best to avoid all three and leaving him in a ballerina poise. Robin shook his head and said sheepishly,

"Sorry Cy, didn't realize you were here."

Cyborg gulped and said,

"Uh, yeah sure. What's up with the post card?"

Robin smiled and said,

"Just an old friend dropping by to pay me a visit."

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and said

"Who is it?"

Robin smirked and said,

"Ranma Saotome.

Ranma stepped off the plane and looked around the city known as Jump City. He breathed deep and smelled the fumes and smoke and knew that he definitely had the right place. Especially with the inconspicuous giant T out on an island. Yep, definitely the right place. While Ranma began to move throughout the airport, he mused this place could be the American incarnate of Nerima and probably held all sorts of fun surprises for the people that lived here. He didn't know how right he was.

As he left the airport and shuffled around the city he noticed many pizza parlors and stores selling 'Teen Titans' memorabilia. When Ranma saw a Robin lunch box, he stared for a few seconds and then keeled over laughing. There were tears in his eyes and he was laughing so hard he almost pissed his pants. After the rofl moment had ended, Ranma got up and chuckled before dusting himself off and making his way to a ferry that would hopefully bring him over to the Island with the Titan's tower. He couldn't wait to see his old friend Robin.

Robin looked out at the churning waters separating the Tower from the mainland and wondered how his friend was going to get over. He knew that the ferries only went halfway to the Island to give tourists a look at the Tower closer than main land. Robin shrugged his shoulders and went over to the couch to call dib's on the next round of the racing game and amusedly thought that Ranma might have to swim over. He put that thought aside and shook his head again, knowing Ranma wouldn't do that. Cyborg noticed his friend nervousness and said,

"Hey man, what's up? You seem a little distracted."

Robin sighed and said,

"Yeah, I'm just wonderin' how my friend is gonna get here."

Robin laughed and said,

"I was thinking he might swim over."

Cyborg laughed and said,

"Yeah, that would be funny."

Beast boy popped his head up from the couch and said,

"What friend?

Ranma took the ferry and it turned about halfway there. Ranma tried to argue with the captain to continue on to the Island but the man wouldn't turn around, so he was forced to jump ship and swim. He instantly transformed into his girl side and swam the other half of the supposed voyage, which was quite a long way there. When he reached the Island in his dripping wet clothes he was very thankful that he had brought along a thermos for the trip and shivered in the cold wind.. He poured the steamy water over his head and changed back into his regular form for the upcoming meeting with his old friend. He approached the front door, pressed the buzzer and waited.

Robin looked up from the controller fight that Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting and said excitedly,

"Hey Cyborg, Beast boy, he's here. C'mon!"

Raven looked up from her book to see Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg run down stairs to greet whoever was at the door. Raven sighed and moved to a much more shadowy location where no one could find her. Starfire had looked up from her Tamaranian 'food' to watch the boys run to the door to answer it. She shrugged and went back to cooking, waiting for them to return, not knowing that it was possibly a new friend.

Robin and friends came downstairs to greet Ranma and were shocked to see the boy soaked head to foot. Ranma chuckled at their expressions and said,

"Yeah, nice to see you too Robin."

Robin shook himself out of his stupor and smiled. He said,

"Yeah Ranma, it's good to see you too. How ya been? See you got a pig tail now. Your Dad still putting you through those ridiculous training schemes of his?"

Ranma laughed and said,

"Oh, you won't _believe_ what he did after we left. So, these your friends?"

Robin turned towards his gaping friends and said,

"Yeah. The big one is Cyborg and the green one is Beast boy."

The two re-hinged their jaws and said simultaneously,

"How did you get so wet?"

Ranma looked annoyed because their questions were actually worth answering. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and even with the weirdness that followed him, a lone storm cloud following him would never happen. So he told the truth.

"That stupid ferry would only take me halfway there. I had to jump ship and swim the rest of the way here."

All three boy's stared wide eyed at the boy and he looked back at them and said,

"What? It wasn't that bad! Compared to the swim to China this was a walk in the park!"

The other three boys fell to the ground and twitched. Ranma looked at them quizzically before finally understanding why they were like that and began to laugh like this was the funniest thing in the world. Ranma looked to the twitching form of Robin and said,

"I told you Robin, you wouldn't believe half of the stuff that idiot Pop's of mine put me through. The floor was starting to creak from the pressure the three were putting on it. Ranma said,

"Hey, can I come in or what?"

Robin was the first to recover and said,

"Yeah sure, come on in. Looks like we got a lot to catch up on."

Ranma laughed and said,

"You got that right. Hell, if I wrote my life out, it would take at least six volume sized Websters to get it all down."

Ranma laughed again while the other three sweat dropped and guessed that he probably wasn't lying. As they walked in Ranma ogled the Tower entrance and whistled. He said,

"Nice digs here Robin."

Cyborg jumped on the chance to brag and said,

"Just wait till' you see the rest of the Tower. We got everything top of the line here, which means top of the line security systems, top of the line rooms, top of the line appliances, top of the line entertainment, top of the line-"

Ranma put his hands in front of him and said,

"Ok, ok, I get it. This is just a whole lot better than where I used to live, that's all."

Robin picked up on what he said and asked,

"Used to? What happened?"

Ranma's features visibly hardened and he sighed. The air also began to cool very rapidly around the boy and everyone present inched just a few feet away. He got his emotions under control to the relief of everyone and said,

"I'll tell ya later. It's kinda hard ta...well, talk about it."

Robin smiled reassuredly and said,

"No worries, you can talk about it whenever you want to."

Ranma smiled and said,

"Thanks Robin."

Beast Boy came out of hiding from behind Cyborg and said,

"So, what can you do? Robin here talks about you as if you had super powers but you seem normal to me."

Ranma nervously chuckled and said,

"Well, I can, um, do...Anything Goes martial arts."

Beast Boy broke out laughing and said,

"ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS? What kind of name is that?"

Beast Boy kept laughing until Ranma said,

"And what kind of name is Beast Boy?"

His fit of laugter died as fast as they had come and he said very doused,

"That is so not cool."

Cyborg and Robin started laughing and Ranma just smirked. Beast Boy silently fumed and followed hoping tyhey reached the girls soon so he could get some back up against the newcomer. During his mumbling, Ranma caught Beast Boy grumbling,

"...What can he do with stupid martial arts anyway...grrr.."

Ranma looked to Beast Boy and said,

"You wanna see?"

Cyborg and Robin looked at him puzzled while Beast Boy was a little surprised and said,

"Uh, sure."

Ranma looked to Cyborg and said,

"You mind if I break the wall here a little?"

Cyborg laughed said,

"Sure, if you can that is. I made sure these walls are triple reinforced. Nothing short of a wrecking ball could break these babies."

Cyborg puffed out his chest and did the 'whose the man!' pose. Ranma smiled evilly and said,

"Oh, we'll see about that Cyborg."

Ranma walked over to the wall, took a deep breath and pulled his arm back. A second later, he brought his hand down and smiled. The Titan's waited and when nothing happened, Cyborg said,

"Umm, Ranma? You didn't do anything."

Ranma smiled and then the wall cracked and blew outward in a good ten foot diameter to reveal the room next to the hall. Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws hit the floor and Robin just smirked. He said,

"How many? Fifty? Hundred?"

Ranma smirked and said,

"Two thirty."

Cyborg and Beast Boy both said,

"T-T-T-Two hundred and thirty punches in a _second_?"

Ranma smiled proudly and said,

"You got it."

Robin nodded appreciatively and said,

"Good move there Ranma. Where'd you learn it?"

Ranma didn't even try to hide his disgust as he spat out,

"The Amazons taught me."

Robin decided to not make a comment, but Beast Boy didn't exactly share that same line of thinking.

"Sounds like you don't like em' that much."

Ranma nodded and said in a annoyed and bored tone,

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what they'll do to you to get their stupid law over and done with."

All three looked quizzically at him and he said,

"I'll tell you later."

They took that as an answer and they walked the rest of the way to their destination in mostly silence until they were about to enter the room with the girls. Robin stopped him and said,

"Um, one thing before we go in."

Ranma looked at him and said,

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Starfire can be a little...overwhelming at times. Also, stay away from her cooking. It might actually come alive and attack you."

Ranma shrugged it off as if it was an everyday thing, which coincidentally, it was. Ranma smiled and said,

"I'm sure I can take it."

Robin chuckled and said,

"Alright then, come on in and meet the girls."

He was about to say, 'girls?', when the door opened and a girl with red hair and a purple outfit flew over to him and gave him a bonified Amazon worthy glomp. He heard the girl squeal,

"A new friend! What is your name new friend?"

"Could you, uh, put me down first?"

The Tamaranian complied and released the stressed boy and let him hit the floor. He got up and his eyes locked with Raven's. For a second, neither gaze wavered as recognition set in. Robin took the pause in action to say,

"Well Starfire this is Ranma and Ranma, that girl with the cloak in the corner is-"

Raven had gotten up by this time and both Ranma and Raven pointed a finger at each other and said at exactly the same time,

"IT'S YOU!"

A/N:Hm, I know this seems overdone but I promise to make this worth your while. R&R for my small ego needs help to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma or Teen Titans. I'm sorry I forgot to put this in last chapter.

**IMPORTANT**: Please don't hurt me. I'm leaving how Ranma met Raven till' next chapter but I hint alot at stuff, so I make up for it. Please have mercy on me.

The four other Titans looked from one to the other with question mark floating over their head MGS style. Both stared at each other for a few moments eying each other warily. They circled, looked each other in they eyes, and ran into a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of them. Both let go and had matching smiles on their faces, Raven's being the biggest. Now, I want you to imagine what the expressions on the other Titans faces looked like. That's right, I want you to picture this in your mind and ingrain it, because it will possibly be the funniest thing you will ever see. Robin looked out the window to see if the sky was falling or possibly the Apocalypse was coming. Cyborg's and Beast Boy's jaws hit the floor with a loud CLUNK and each tried to see if what was happening actually _was_ happening. Beast Boy blinked, blinked again, blinked some more, rubbed his eyes and finally pinched himself on the but so hard it would actually scar. Cyborg threw out every scan known to man and when he finished, went to join Robin by the window to see if a flock of cows and pigs were flying. Starfire had hearts in her eyes and said,

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaa! Raven has shown emotion!"

Birdies were circling her head and she was floating around with her hands together, sighing dreamily. After both Robin and Cyborg had realized that the sky was not falling, the Apocalypse was not at hand and a flock of cows and pigs were not flying, Cyborg went to stand next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy said,

"Ya know, I'm suddenly in the mood for steak."

Cyborg nodded and said,

"Yeah, pass me some Tofu, will ya BB?"

Both walked over to the fridge and grabbed each other's respective foods and guzzled it down so that neither could have second thoughts. Robin looked at the beaming Raven and said,

"Um, how do you two know each other?"

Both realized that four other people were there and blushed furiously. Both tried to stutter out an answer when the other four noticed that Raven was blushing and went back to what they did before to make sure the Apocalypse was not coming.

"Uh Ray? Why are they all acting like it's the end of the world?"

She shrugged and lied straight through her teeth, like any normal friend would.

"Don't really know."

Ranma smiled and said,

"It's great seeing you again. I guess this means you got past your trouble spot with your powers?" She returned the smile and said,

"Yeah, and it looks like you got past that ridiculous speed training of your Father's unscathed."

Ranma nervously tugged on his pig tail and said,

"Actually...I didn't."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise and she said,

"You didn't? What happened then?"

Ranma sighed and said,

"It's a long story. Might as well sit down, your gonna need ta."

She quirked an eyebrow and said,

"Yeah right Ranma. What did that poor excuse of a Father do that I don't know about? Engage you to numerous women and put you through life endangering training again?"

Ranma shifted uncomfortably on his feet and said,

"Well, um...actually...he...did."

Robin came over and said,

"Wow, I knew your Dad was bad when I met him, but I didn't know he was _that_ bad."

Ranma chuckled dryly and said,

"Oh, he's done worse, like sell me off to random strangers so he could feed his own stomach."

Robin looked oddly at Ranma and said,

"Isn't that kind of, uh how do I this...illegal?"

Ranma quirked an eyebrow and said,

"Do you think that stopped Pop's?"

Robin shook his head and said,

"Sadly, no. I don't think that ever had stopped him."

Beast Boy and Cyborg had been standing behind Robin and heard everything. Cyborg sarcastically said,

"Geez, sounds like your Dad is Dad of the year material."

Ranma snorted and said,

"You have no idea. Here, let me tell you guys the watered down version of my life. It'll still take a while though."

And so, Ranma displayed his life story for everyone to see and by the end everyone was gaping, except for Raven who was accidentally strangling Genma many countries and a few large bodies of water away. The strangle stopped though as Robin said,

"You know, your Dad seems to have broken more laws involving child care from when you and I met that I think even social services would care to deal with. And what about this 'Jusenkyo' curse? I gotta see this."

Ranma sighed tiredly and said,

"Everyone does."

While Robin was going to get the water, Cyborg chipped in by saying,

"How did you meet Robin? You kinda glossed over that."

Ranma chuckled and said,

"Oh, me an my Pop's made a stop by Gotham and helped stop a robbery that Robin and Batman were in the middle of."

Cyborg nodded and said,

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, me an' Pop's were allowed to come by the mansion for a while and rest up. After the first couple of days, me and Robin became friends and would play ranks on Pop's and Batman. We also used to spar a lot and we taught each other some of our moves. After a couple of months, Pop's made me leave and me an' Robin have mostly been out of touch since then."

Cyborg nodded and then looked mischievously over to Raven. He smirked and said,

"You also haven't haven't told us how you met Raven. I mean, I amazed she jumped all over you and actually smiled. It like she has emoti-"

He was cut off as a black aura covered fridge hit Cyborg on the head and Raven said,

"OOPS! Did I do that?"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped except Ranma who laughed his ass off and said,

"Aw man, still the same old Raven I remember."

Everyone gaped at him and Beast Boy said,

"You mean she used to do that _all the time_?"

Ranma laughed and said,

"Oh yeah. Me an' her used to play the best jokes on those stuffy old monks. Then after that we-"

He cut himself off at remembering it and quickly shoved as much of anything in close enough range into his mouth to stop him from finishing it. It turns out, he had stuffed three magazines and a car model so he pulled it out to the enormous sweat drops of everyone around. The only one not sweat dropping was Raven who was floating behind everyone so they didn't see her fire engine red face which would definitely cause another bout of Apocalypse watching if the other Titans saw it. Ranma on the other hand knew exactly why she was blushing and was trying to ignore the fact himself. Beast Boy had other plans however, very dangerous and diabolical plans.

"What did you two guys do?"

Cyborg removed previously thrown fridge from his head and said,

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you two are so happy to see each other."

Ranma turned scarlet and said,

"Well-we-ah-um-we"

"Have to go!"

Raven supplemented to have everyones face fault and stare at her. She said innocently,

"What?

They eyed her strangely and Cyborg said,

"Go where?"

Beast Boy added,

"Yeah, where?"

Ranma said,

"To get some ah...what's it called...pizza?"

Cyborg automatically threw down the money on the table and looked to the other Titans.

"Four plain, one veggie and one pepperoni. Ante up Robin, BB."

Robin had just come back with the water and was about to dump it on an unsuspecting Ranma when Cyborg mention the money. Robin grumbled, his fun being cut short and he and BB grudgingly emptied their pockets While Ranma silently cheered that his little act it out with Raven worked, even after all these years. Raven was also silently cheering but for reasons that I can't say for I would definitely have to change the rating of this fic. So, Ranma and Raven were about to leave the Island when Cyborg and Robin came to the front door. Robin said teasingly,

"Don't be out too late now."

Cyborg's head grew ten times it's regular size and he said,

"Don't let the pizza get cold, or your payin' up next time."

Ranma sweat dropped and mumbled so only Raven could hear,

"With what? I'm flat broke and have at least two yen to my name."

Raven giggled which caused the other two to stare, gaping for a second before running into the tower to go on Apocalypse watch. Ranma looked at the place they had occupied and said,

"Raven?"

Raven looked over to Ranma and said,

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you your friends are weird?"

She laughed and looked up to the room where Robin and Cyborg had their faces plastered to the window looking at the sky.

"No, not yet. Let's go get that pizza already."

Raven put a black aura under his feet and floated him and herself over the bay and started to make their way over to the main land. Ranma whistled and said,

"Neat trick. Couldn't do this when we were at the temple."

Raven nodded and said,

"Yeah, I couldn't do a lot when we were at the temple. But now, I can do all sorts of stuff, like this."

She easily brought the aura around his feet and made him flip over and have everything in his pockets fall out and into a black aura that quickly went to her hand. Ranma grumbled and said,

"Yep, same old Raven, only this time she turns me upside down instead of ripping off my pants and holding them for Ransom."

Raven blushed and said,

"I bet you still wear those blue and gold boxers and sprawl all over the bed just like at the temple."

He tried to grumble out an answer but it was lost to deaf ears as Raven laughed. Ranma had a far away look in his eyes and Raven sensed the depression that had just grabbed her usually happy friend. Raven stopped and said,

"What's wrong Ranma?"

He sighed and said,

"Well, I didn't actually tell everyone the entire story."

Raven looked over at the upside down boy who crossed his arms over his chest. He looked back at her with his ocean blue eyes and said,

"Well, I didn't tell you about Herb, Saffron, the reason I left..."

He paused for a second and Raven had a spark of recognition at the name Saffron. She said,

"Hey Ranma, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Saffron would you? No one has been able to find him or talk to him for a while now and they've all been trying to get me to look into it..."

Ranma kept his gaze on hers and said,

"Maybe that's because I killed him."

Raven did a double take and said,

"Ranma? Did you just say that you killed a Demi-God?"

Ranma looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, he was reborn afterwards and he was tryin' ta kill me!"

Raven just stared at the boy who had just proclaimed he killed a Demi-God with a straight face and was now going out to get their pizza. She finally put him right side up and said,

"You know Ranma, your just full of surprises."

Ranma chuckled dryly and returned,

"Oh? Well, your full of...gimme a sec, I don't really know what your full of. Let's see, yourself? No. Dark energy? Oh I don't know, maybe. Surprises? Naw, your predictable."

Ranma was turned upside down again by a giggling Raven and who said,

"Cut it out, you know your worse than me."

He laughed and said,

"Only when your around."

They both laughed and arrived at the pizza parlor to pick up the pizza and get it back to the Tower as fast as possible. Ranma had a light bulb go off in his brain and he said,

"Hey Ray, I'll race you back."

Raven laughed and said,

"How? It's not like you can walk on water."

He smiled predatorily and said,

"Can and will."

Ranma took off at a dead run over the bay to Titans Tower, never once getting splashed or falling into the water. Raven stared in awe at the water running boy before copying his predatory smile and saying,

"Oh, your on Saotome, your on..."

As the race between Ranma and Raven was going on, back in Nerima, Saotome was trying to find out what had started to strangle him earlier. He shrugged and went back to playing the depressing game of Shogi he and Tendo were playing. The happy feelings that Ranma was enjoying at the moment were not shared around with the Nerima residents, as you might have thought. No, it was evident that the absence of Ranma had created quite a whole in everyones life as fiancées had nothing to chase and Rivals had nothing to try and beat. Even Ryoga, who swore eternal pain to Ranma Saotome didn't have the usual oomph he used to. Kasumi went around with a fake smile on her face and Nabiki did all of her business deals now with more a likeness to a robot than her usual fox like attitude. Akane was...happy? Yes, Akane was smiling and humming to herself as if these past few weeks without Ranma were the best they had been in a very long time. What no one saw though was the tears she cried at night for what their fathers did to her and Ranma and why he left. Yes, life was just so boring without Ranma Saotome, and no one could enjoy their lives without him. Kasumi was about doing her house work when she heard a loud whoop from her Father and Mr. Saoltome. She rushed in to see if anything was wrong and saw the old men dancing around happily and doing their normal ramblings of how the schools will be joined. Kasumi looked worriedly at both and she said,

"Father, Mr. Saoltome, why are you being so loud?"

Tendo looked excitedly at his daughter and said,

"Kasumi, we have found a way to get back Ranma!"

Kasumi smiled her first genuine smile in weeks and said,

"Really? How?"

Saoltome said,

"We are going to follow Ranma to wherever he went and try to change his mind about leaving and come back to us!"

Kasumi looked from one excited adult to the other and said innocently,

"How do you expect to find him father?"

Tendo faltered for a moment before grinning even wider and saying,

"Nabiki! Can you come down here please?"

Nabiki entered the room with her robotic attitude in place as she saw the look on her father's face and she said quite emotionlessly,

"Yes Daddy?"

"Can you find out where Ranma went off to?"

Nabiki snapped back to her old self and said,

"Sure. Why do you want to know Daddy?"

Now Nabiki being Nabiki already knew the answer, she just wanted to confirm it.

"We are going to find Ranma!"

Akane had stumbled down the stairs and she felt the first piece of actual hope come back to her. She put up her usual defense and said,

"Who would want to find that perverted idiot?"

Everyone smiled because now, things were going to be back to normal. As Nabiki went off to her task, she knew that the job wouldn't be complete without inviting a few friends along though. Say...the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew?

Ranma and Raven sat panting on the shore of Titans Tower and laughing at the fun time they had just had. Ranma dropped onto the ground and looked at the stars. He smiled and said,

"Look familiar Ray?"

Raven, still standing, looked up at the stars and replied,

"Yeah, it does."

Raven began to move closer to Ranma and she started closing the distance between the two. Ranma looked sad and said,

"It's too bad my idiot of a Pop's made me leave when he did."

Raven blushed and said,

"You know, we could, um... pick up where we left off."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow and finally noticed how close they were. He blushed was about to say something when they heard the familiar battle cry of,

"PIZZA!"

Both jumped as a the tower sized head of Cyborg pooped out of the front door and made a mad dash for the food. Ranma laughed and said,

"Looks like Nerima follows me wherever I go."

He didn't know how right he was.

A/N: Good? Bad? In between? Leave whatever you feel like leaving, just don't insult me too badly. If any of you have any ideas, give a shout out and I'll considerate it. Thanks for the Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ranma or Teen Titans. Ya know, I don't own much come to think of it...

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. ENJOY MY STORY AND I PROMISE WITH THE THREAT OF SCHOOL COMING I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AND MAKE SURE MY PARENTS DON"T TAKE MY COMPUTER AWAY!** **NOW ON TO THE STORY.**

**Side note: I'm sorry that I can't put all the reviewers names up individually but I will try to in the future. Now enjoy!**

Ranma had woken up the next not in a room he recognized, but someone else's. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window to see a beautiful seascape and a large city. The events from last night rushed his sleep fogged mind and he smiled warmly at the impromptu meeting with Raven and how much easier things were going to be from now on. He groggily walked out in nothing but his boxers and shirt while not caring to notice he had instinctually woken up with the rising sun so that just about no one would be awake. He yawned very loudly and made his way around a Tower he didn't know. So, he pulled a Ryoga and got lost in the humongous tower. Sighing, he climbed at least every single stair case there was and walked through every single corridor until he pushed open what seemed like the hundredth door and stumbled into Raven. Raven took one, _very_ appreciative glance at Ranma and said,

"Nice getup there Ranchan."

He looked sheepishly at the girl and said,

"Well I was plannin' on getting dressed, just as soon as I found somethin' ta eat."

Raven giggled and said,

"Yup, same old Ranma. Always thinking with your stomach."

"Har Har, it's just so funny."

They both made their way to breakfast, all undergarments forgotten and made small talk as Raven led him through the maze like tower. When they reached the rest of the gang, Ranma was treated to wolf whistles and cat calls from the other three guys. Cyborg said,

"Nice shorts there Ranma!"

Beast Boy called out,

"Way to go Raven! I didn't think you had it in you."

Beast Boy basked in what he thought was clever. Raven didn't agree with Beast Boy's point of view and voiced her opinion by throwing the couch at him. Robin sensed danger if he said anything to provoke Raven and quickly said,

"So Um, Ranma! Throw some pants on and we'll go have a sparring match!"

Ranma visibly brightened and pulled a pair of pants out of nowhere and quickly threw them on. He said,

"Great! I haven't had a good sparring partner in a while. I've been wuppin Pop's but for so long I think I might be gettin' rusty."

Both Ranma and Robin left leaving a twitching Beast Boy, a puzzled Cyborg and two girls going about their business. Back in Nerima, the same thing was happening, though in a very different manner.

Nabiki had called all of her contacts at the airport and made it so they were going to leave for a place called 'Jump City' in the America's. Knowing that if Ranma went there, he probably had friends so they were probably going to be spending quite a long time there. Kasumi had come into her sister's room when she spotted the Jump City brochure. Kasumi smiled sweetly and said,

"Ranma's in Jump City then?"

Nabiki nodded and said,

"Yeah, had to pull a few strings but I found out he headed there."

Kasumi looked over to her sister and said,

"Oh, you could have just asked me Nabiki, he told me he was going to visit Robin and the Teen Titans."

Nabiki's face faulted and she said,

"Ranma told you where he was going but failed to mention it to anyone else?"

Kasumi nodded and said,

"Yes. I caught him packing and asked where he was going. He told me to keep it a secret and not tell anyone else which doesn't matter now since you know."

Nabiki knew full well that no one could lie to her sister, not even her. Seeing how Ranma had told her didn't come as a surprise, but what was surprising was what Ranma had also told her sister.

"Did you say Robin and the Titans Kasumi?"

"Yes, Ranma said he knew Robin from an old training trip. What he didn't realize though is that Raven is on the Titans as well."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow and said,

"Why would that matter sis?"

"Because, he says her name a lot in his sleep and mentioned her a few times when I talked to him about the people he met on the road that were his friends."

Nabiki said,

"But why would it matter? It's just another of his old training buddies, right?"

Kasumi giggled and said,

"Well sis, you didn't hear what he said _about_ her in his sleep"

Nabiki's interest was quirked and she said,

"What did he say?"

Kasumi held out a hand and said,

"Fifty thousand yen."

Nabiki stared at her sister in shock at the role reversal and the steep price. She groaned and Kasumi said,

"What? Dinner doesn't pay for itself you know."

Nabiki grudgingly pulled out a huge wad of bills and handed it over to her sister. Kasumi looked back at the door, shut it and said very quietly,

"I'm only gonna tell you one thing, and one thing only, so pay attention."

Kasumi leaned down and whispered into her sisters ear and halfway through, Nabiki pulled a Kasumi and said,

"Oh my."

-0-0-0-

Ranma and Robin were outside outside training while Cyborg and Beast Boy were sending questioning looks in Raven's direction. Ever since Ranma had left with Robin she had resumed her air of secrecy and was reading another one of her books. Beast Boy, going against his will to live, went over to Raven and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Raven, whatcha readin'?"

She didn't even look up when she said,

"Nothing you would like."

Beast growled out,

"Oh, but I bet Ranma is huh?"

Raven looked up from her book and said,

"Why would you care Beast Boy."

"Because, we don't know him."

Cyborg bounced up from behind his hiding place behind the couch and said,

"We never did figure out how you met Ranma. Would you tell us?"

She looked up from her book and stared at the two boys in front of her.

"No."

Beast Boy said,

"Pretty please Raven? Pretty please?"

They both clasped their hands and their eyes grew as large as saucers. Raven sighed and said,

"Alright fine, I'll tell you."

Both boys sat in a flash Indian style in front of the cloaked girl as if it was story time. She looked from one boy to the other and took a deep breath. She then began the story of how she met Ranma.

**FLASHBACK**

Raven had wandered to her favorite spring in the woods to take the first bath she had had in weeks. Undressing and laying her clothes down near the shore of the spring, she slowly dropped in to the spring and breathes in the steam floating over and around it's calming waters. Relaxing and letting all of the strains of the day melt away and just try and mold herself in with the soothing waters. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raven started as she heard a boy scream out and come crashing through the brush wearing a white gi covered in fish, meat, steak and every other meat product imaginable. Raven stared wide eyed as the boy came running at a speed close to Mach 1 out of the brush and jump into the water. As soon as he dove under the water and dissapeared, a lion, a man, and just about every other carnivore in the area came out and stopped for a second as if looking for something. The man she noticed had strange tattoo's and had a stick sticking through his nose. She was about to say something when she felt a hand on her...well um...anyway, the hand dragged her beneath the water and she found the boy holding a finger to his lips and holding a hand over her mouth instead of her...well um...yeah, anyway, she nodded to tell the boy she understood and they stayed that way for a good minute before all the creatures dissapeared. Ranma surfaced for air at the same time Raven did and said,

"Ohthankyohuothankyohuothankyou!"

The girl stared wide eyed at the perverted pig tailed boy and said,

"You realize I'm naked?"

**INTERRUPTION**

Beast Boy was crying and laughing so hard that if he kept it up, he would need a whole new suit from the stains that he was going make. Cyborg was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off and beating his hands on the ground so hard he was denting the floor. Raven was blushing so red heat was radiating off her in layers and actually increasing room temperature. She cleared her throat and said,

"ANYWAY..."

**BACK TO FLASHBACK**

The boy finally realized just exactly what he had done and knew that screwed was not the proper word. He looked horror stricken at his accidental victim and said,

"I"MSORRYI"MSORRYIWASJUSTTRYINGTOESCAPEFROMTHECANNIBALANDALLTHEC-C-C-CATSANDOTHERANIMALS!"

He bowed deeply into the water where his face went under water and he was blowing bubbles up saying his apology into the water. Raven giggled and said,

"Look, it's alright. Just don't let it happen again, ok?"

She reached out and touched the boy on a ripped part of his gi and was rewarded with a wince in pain from the boy and a bloody hand belonging to her. Concern filled her voice and she said,

"Your bleeding..."

The boy came up for air and said much more slowly,

"Well I was being chased by a cannibal, a tiger, a badger, a wolverine, a bobcat, a bear, a rabid bat, a wolf, a flock of hunger starved crows, a-"

Raven was beginning to think the list was never gonna end so she said,

"Okay, I get it already, just let me get you back to the temple and I'll patch you right up."

The boy looked strangely at her like she was the first person who had never tried to be nice to him before. He had an almost delusional hope in his eyes and he said,

"Really?"

Raven eyed him for a second back below the water so he couldn't see her naked and said,

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Ranma paled and his eyes began to flutter while an almost sick smile came to his face. A very small, but still heard phrase could be heard.

"Thank you."

He chose that moment to pass out and lay face down in the water with blood discoloring the usually steamy white of the water. Raven looked wide eyed at the boy in front of her and said,

"You just had to pass out now didn't you."

She grudgingly pulled the boy out and dragged him out of the spring and over to where her clothes were. She quickly slipped them on and as she pulled on her shirt, she saw a blood trail leading from here to where the boy was laying, his gi soaking up blood from wounds. She sighed and knew that she was never gonna be able to get to the temple and back alone without those animals coming to eat him and his meaty get up. She sighed and lifted the boy's arm over her shoulder and began to drag the boy towards the Temple. She knew it was going to be a long trip back.

**END FLASHBACK**

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked out the window at Robin and Ranma and Cyborg said,

"Hm, you weren't kidding when you said he did life endangering techniques."

Raven looked at them and said,

"I don't kid."

Beast Boy relayed his opinion through a very loud snort and he said,

"Yeah, only with Ranma."

She blushed again and said,

"That's because-"

"I've saved her butt more times than she would like to count."

All three jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy who was supposed to be outside and Raven stuttered out,

"Uh, well, hi there R-Ranma."

The boy smiled and said,

"Well good morning there everyone, what were you talking about?"

Beast Boy lessened his life considerably as he said,

"How you met Raven."

Raven shot Beast Boy a glare that could melt a foot of titanium. Ranma looked at all three for a second until he blushed as he realized what that meant. Ranma put his hands in front of him and said,

"Hey now, um it isn't what it sounds like. I was running from a cannibal, a tiger, a badger, a wolverine, a bobcat, a bear, a rabid bat, a wolf, a flock of hunger starved crows, a-"

The other three sweat dropped and said,

"Ok, we get it."

Ranma turned to Robin and said,

"Kinda reminds me of that time we did that sting on that ware house in Gotham."

Robin laughed and said,

"You mean the one where I fell on that girl in the bath and got smacked around the rest of the night?"

Both started laughing and Robin remembered his teammates were in the room. He turned around and sweat dropped as he saw the annoyed and impatient look on Star's face that told he was in for a lot of pain if he didn't explain right now.

Robin twiddled his fingers and said,

"Well, it kinda went like this..."

**FLASHBACK**

Robin sat atop a building standing across from a known local gang hideout. He looked across the two story building and saw only two lights on. Predictable. A boy in a ski mask and a white gi came up next to him and said,

"So, how's it look Robin?"

Robin smirked and said,

"Pretty easy Ranma. We should clean these guys out in no time."

There was a hidden smirk under Ranma's ski mask and he said,

"Alright, let's get this over with."

He cracked his knuckles menacingly and said,

"Which way we enterin'?"

Robin picked between the one with the most shadows and the one with the least. He chose the least. Robin silently pointed toward a window and held up five fingers to show a countdown to when they would move. The fingers flicked away until one was left. Robin looked to Ranma and Ranma nodded that he was ready. Robin shot out a grapple and crashed through the window into what appeared to be a bathroom. Unfortunately, it was in use. Robin looked at the beautiful girl in the tub and an awkward silence passed. Ranma chose that time to enter and said,

"Hey Robin? What are you...doing?"

He lost his voice as he saw the girl in the tub and he involuntarily jerked and turned around so fast and awkwardly to avoid looking at the girl that he knocked Robin into the bath with the girl. Ranma's apologies were not heard as Robin and the girl were in a moment of an awkwardness that could only be felt in this beautiful fic. Robin found his voice and said,

"Uh...sorry?"

The girl replied with an ear shattering scream and...

**END FLASHBACK**

"...the rest is history. We took down the local gang and it turns out the girl was actually the daughter of the boss."

Cyborg had tried to hold in the laughter, but was as successful as a gas blimp getting hit by lightning and trying to land. The restraint crashed and burned in the fires of hell. He fell on the floor and laughed so hard he cried. Beast Boy was wondering why his friend and new friend who were practically prudes to the point of being saintly had both seen naked girls and he had only bumped into girls by accident. He sighed and looked to Raven to be surprised. She was actually smiling at both boys and how they were casually talking about walking in on a naked girl and walking away to tell the tale. Beast Boy noticed Raven's gaze fall on Ranma and an emotion he had never seen passed through her eyes and stayed for a few seconds before she dropped her hood and said,

"Hey Ranma, wanna try my cooking?"

Everyone visibly paled at the thought of Raven cooking and tried to get their new friend out of the situation alive. The problem was, Ranma mouth was faster than his danger senses. He said,

"Sure, I mean nothing can be worse than Akane's cooking."

Raven almost beamed happiness and no one really had the heart to tell him to save himself. Starfire on the other hand, was having fun trying to get Ranma to tell her about his other family.

"Friend, who is this 'uncute tomboy' you speak of so vehemently."

Ranma's features darkened and he was about to say he wasn't going to when Starfire pulled a Kasumi and made him tell her by making him feel bad for even thinking of turning her down. He sighed and said,

"Well Star, the 'uncute tomboy' was my fiancées who would never thank me when I saved her butt and always whacked me with a mallet. Her cooking would also try to kill me when it had the chance so when I say she is as thick as a brick and built like a stick, you better believe me I have every reason to make fun of her. Especially after what she pulled..."

Starfire wondered what could have made him dislike someone so much and she said,

"What did this 'Akane' pull?"

Ranma stared and melted under the Kasumi like stare. He rubbed his eyes and he said,

"She-"

Beast boy cut in and said,

"Pulled your leg?"

"No."

Cyborg jumped in and said,

"Pulled a fast one?"

Ranma was getting very uncomfortable and said,

"Well um, no."

Robin joined in and said,

"Pulled a quick slip?"

"Definitely not, although I could see her trying to do that."

Starfire said,

"Did she try to pull a glorphnos out of a fragnot and then cook them in gazuka flounds?"

Everyone sweat dropped and Ranma said,

"Well, I'm not sure what you just tried to say but if it involves cooking and Akane you never know. But no, she was the reason I left Nerima."

Raven had just finished cooking the pancakes, or at least what she thought were pancakes, and had heard the last part. She got very gloomy and was about to leave for her room to go back to being her old emotionless self when she heard the next thing Ranma said that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"But now..."

There was a pause and she sensed that what he said next was completely truthful.

"Now, I have the best friends I could ever ask for. Hey Ray! You gonna come over here or are you gonna make me come over there?"

Raven got those copy righted WAFFy feelings and said,

"Your choice, you dumb jock."

0-0-0-0

Back in Nerima, Nabiki had called a meeting that had the entire Nerima wrecking crew in one place. To say that they were a somber bunch would have been a sever understatement. Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo had all been moping around since Ranma left and were never fighting each other or anyone for that matter since he had been gone. Ryoga had amazingly made it but was bummed because Ranma, his sole reason in life pretty much had left and now he had no reason to really do much. Then there was everyone else who celebrated his departure. Those were Mousse and Kuno who jumped around in joy that the 'vile sorcerer' Saotome could no longer have a 'hold' over their women. Nabiki looked around the room in mute fascination and noticed that Cologne was not present. She sighed and relayed the reason in a way so simple it made a gold fish look complex.

"Alright everyone, I am giving you a choice. My family has found Ranma and we are going to find him. You are either coming or staying. Questions?"

The room fell silent and she said,

"Good, now who's coming."

Everyone present raised their hands and Nabiki smirked. This was almost too easy. There were only two reluctant hands and they belonged to Kuno and Mousse. At last, the Nerima wrecking crew was back together and they were going to get Ranma back. Oh the profits she would make. The only problem was that the plane they were taking was leaving in a week so she had to wait until then to leave. Oh well, what's one more week in peace right?

A/N: Pretty weird eh? I tried to make it good and I hope I did a good job. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel good. )


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ranma or Teen Titans. Come to think of it, I don't own much...

Ranma looked down at what was supposed to be a pancake and gulped. He took a hesitant look at the beaming Raven and knew he couldn't stand to turn her down. He hesitantly cut into the rock hard pancake causing the knife to snap. He looked at the knife and then to the pancake that had just snapped his knife. He picked up the pancake and slowly brought it to his mouth. He opened his mouth and took a bite which almost broke his teeth and his lower jaw. He chewed the pancake making a noise like that of grinding metal and swallowed and took another bite, and another until he had eaten the entire thing. The other Titans minus the girls were staring in obvious admiration of the boy who had just swallowed an entire 'pancake'. Raven smiled at Ranma and Ranma felt butterflies in his stomach, though that was because of the pancakes and he knew that, he still felt good. Raven said,

"You like it then?"

Ranma cracked his cocky smile and said,

"Good enough for seconds."

When she pulled out another plate, Ranma mentally kicked himself and promised to put that stupid foot in his mouth in its place. He quickly swallowed the next one which was pretty runny and solid at the same time. As her smile kept getting bigger and bigger, Ranma kept thinking to himself,

'It's not as bad as Akane's cooking, it's not as bad as Akane's cooking, it's not as bad as Akane's cooking.'

The men were dumbstruck that Ranma could have possibly eaten all of those 'pancakes' and walk away like nothing had happened. When he walked over to the gaping Titans he said,

"You aren't gonna believe this, but I've had worse."

The others 'ooed' and gave him a respectful nod before seeing an almost sunlight bright smile from Raven. Their jaws literally dropped and they tried to fix them but all they could do was stare and drool. Ranma, being around such things from his stay in Nerima did the next best thing. He stuttered.

"Um-well-ah-pancakes, yeah-um-good-uh."

Raven began to giggle and gave him the best glomp she could muster. The other Titans gaped at the open affection being shown by Raven but Ranma just 'oophed' and tried to return the glomp with a smile on his face. When he had effectively run out of air and turned blue she let go and said,

"Thanks for eating my pancakes, I know they're kind of bad."

Ranma smiled and dismissed with a wave of his hand while everyone else snickered at the understatement. When she heard the three boys in the corner trying to hold in their laughter, she took a fish tank out of nowhere and using her powers, dumped the water on their heads. She laughed as the boys looked downcast and then gaped at something behind Raven. She turned around and gaped herself when she saw the busty red head muttering angrily and turning to the sink and filling a glass with hot water. Raven said,

"Ranma?"

He looked at her and dumped the water over his head and said,

"Yeah?"

They all gaped at the boy who had changed sexes right before their eyes and Robin said,

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

He turned towards Robin and said,

"I don't kid...much anyway."

They stared at him for a few moments until Robin took a water pistol out of nowhere and sprayed him. When they saw the transformation take place, they clapped and Robin pulled a thermos out of nowhere land and threw it on Ranma, changing him back. He sighed and said,

"Are you happy now?"

Robin shrugged and said,

"Yeah sure, just one question."

Ranma smiled and said,

"Alright, shoot."

Robin looked from the tank to the drenched Ranma and said,

"You were halfway across the room when she threw the water. Even though you were standing next to her, your drenched and she's not. How is this possible?"

He sighed and said,

"After I got my curse, I turned into a water magnet. Doesn't matter where I am or what I'm wearing, I will always get drenched."

Robin was about to test out the new theory with a newly conjured bucket of water when Raven said,

"Hey Ranma, you remember our conversation from last night, right?"

He looked nervously at her and said,

"Well yeah, why?"

She walked up to him slowly and said in a very low voice,

"When are we going to finish it?"

The other Titans couldn't hear what they were saying so when Ranma turned red in the face they were pretty surprised. He stuttered out,

"Well-um-ah-um-how about we-um"

She invaded what little personal space he owned and began angle towards his face. She said,

"Yes?"

"How about we finish it-"

He gulped as she moved closer and was about nose to nose with him. He gazed deeply into her violet eyes and squeaked out,

"Tonight?"

She smiled that five hundred kilowatt smile and said,

"Alright, it's a date."

She floated away to her room leaving four flabbergasted boys and a happy Starfire. Ranma moved from his spot with a tired smile on his face and he muttered out,

"She'll never change."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin sat there gawking because the most reclusive girl any of them had known had just pushed Ranma into a date and he just said that she had always been like that. Deciding that if the Apocalypse was going to come it would, Cyborg and Beast Boy went over to Ranma to see if they could play a little game...

0-0-0-0

After the breakfast shock, everyone went back to their normal activities, or as normal as their activities got. Beast Boy and Cyborg challenged Ranma to a game of extreme stank ball. When both almost passed out from the stench of their creation, Ranma laughed and said,

"Guys, if you think this is a stinky ball, I have to tell you I've smelled worse."

Both of their faces fell until Ranma pulled out his own stinkier ball and said,

"We'll have to play with this one instead."

They immediately brightened and were about to tackle him when the stench caught their noses and they passed out and twitched. Ranma looked at the ball and said,

"Looks like it was a good thing I kept some of Akane's cooking handy."

He held the food at arms length and poked and prodded Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to wake them up. Unbeknownst to him and the other Titans, they were being watched. A figure in a half black, half bronze mask was eying Ranma with an intense interest that spelled only trouble for the future to come. The man slinked back off into the waters to go back to his HQ and observe this 'Ranma'. If he couldn't get Robin, perhaps he could get him. Something at the back of his mind thought he had seen the youth somewhere before but he shrugged it off and ignored the feeling completely, leaving it at just another random face.

0-0-0-0

Raven sat in her room smiling, bullying Ranma into doing something was just too easy. She laughed as she remembered the expression on his face when she had leaned in too close to him. Thinking about Ranma, she looked out the window to see a passed out Beast Boy and Cyborg and Ranma practically kicking them to get them awake. She saw what looked like a green glob of something and it was actually moving. Ranma tried to pull the cloth over it but it was too late as the thing escaped and bit his hand. She heard him yell,

"OW! BAD CHICKEN! BAD! I"M SUPPOSED TO BE EATING YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

She laughed at him waving his hand around and cursing the 'uncute tomboy' and the 'chicken' currently trying to eat him. He quickly kicked it and it let go of his hand. It landed on it's legs and got up into a battle stance. Beast Boy and Cyborg finally woke up to see Ranma duking it out with Thursday night's dinner and trading blow for blow with it. They both joined in and by the end, had subdued the volatile 'chicken' and soon after destroyed it. Cyborg said,

"Uh Ranma? Not to be rude but, WHY DID A DEAD CHICKEN THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EATEN FOR LAST NIGHTS DINNER GET UP AND ATTACK US!"

Ranma scratched the back of his head and said,

"I _told_ you Akane's cooking was dangerous!"

Beast Boy came back from prodding the 'dead' meal and said,

"Geez, you weren't kidding. We almost were killed by your old girlfriends cooking."

Ranma scoffed and said,

"You guys got off easy. She made me _eat_ the stuff that she calls cooking."

Cyborg paled and said,

"My god, no wonder you could stomach Raven pancakes."

A giant boulder covered in a black aura hit Cyborg in the head and he said,

"Ouch."

Ranma sweat dropped and said,

"Yeah, but I keep that stuff around just in case I get bored and need to do something."

The other two looked nervously at him and Cyborg and said,

"Uh Ranma? Just how much of your old fiancees food do you have on you?"

He looked at Cyborg and said,

"You _really_ don't want to know."

Both made the smart move and decided that it was in their best interests to take his word for it. Raven who was still eaves dropping looked down at the thing that was supposedly called 'food' and shuddered to think about how much of that stuff he actually had on him. She went out of her room and for some reason, thought back to their times at the temple.

**FLASHBACK**

Raven had brought the boy back to the temple and had the monks bandage him up. They said that he had a few good gashes along his back and that he shouldn't move too much or he might open them up. She asked the monks if she could watch over him for the night and after a little 'persuasion' they agreed to let her do it. During the night, the boy seemed to have constant nightmares and always woke her from writhing and crying out for anyone to help him. Raven sat helpless at his side the entire night and tried to help him but found that she couldn't do anything. Being alone most of her life left her lacking skills in helping people and she hated it for that. When a new day dawned and a weary Raven looked out at the rising sun, she was surprised to hear a yawn from the injured boy. She turned around and saw that he was trying to stretch and wince at the same time. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes clearing away any signs of sleepiness. In a flash, he got up and was already walking outside as if he was going to do something. Raven got up and gently layed her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump up and hit his head on the roof in surprise. He yelped and landed on the floor rubbing his head and looking back at Raven and looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes glazed over for a second and then he grew nervous and said,

"Y-your the girl from yesterday?"

She looked at him quizzically and said,

"Yeah, you didn't remember me? How hard did you hit your head just now?"

The boy smiled sheepishly and started to tug nervously on the back of his ponytail. He said,

"Sorry, I was kinda delirious from starvation yesterday. I was just runnin' from those animals on instinct."

Raven sweat dropped and said,

"You had every single kind of meat ever created strapped to your body. How could you starve?"

He looked at her oddly before saying,

"The meat was poisoned so I couldn't eat it."

Raven stood there shocked and said,

"The meat was poisoned? What did you eat?

He looked at her confused as if that was the stupidest thing in the world to ask and said,

"I didn't. It's not like I can stop with all the animals chasing me anyway."

Her mouth went dry and she asked,

"How long were you running for?"

He shrugged and said,

"I'd say a couple of days, three at most."

Raven stared at him open mouthed and said,

"You were running for three days without food or water?"

The boy smiled proudly and said,

"Yup, but I've gone longer before."

Raven was looking at him as if he were crazy and she said,

"Who would do this to you."

He looked at her with annoyance written all over his face and said,

"My Pop's."

She was shocked, to say the least. He started to walk toward the door to go outside and she snapped back to her senses. She rushed over and said,

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you still need to heal." He looked down and saw all the bandages. He sighed and began to unwrap the bandages around his chest and mid section. Raven went to grab him but he just jumped out of her reach. She tried to grab at him again but he just evaded again and she stopped. She tapped her foot impatiently and when he was halfway done she said,

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her as if it was obvious and said,

"Taking off the bandages and tightening them."

She saw the monks put the bandages on and knew that they were on as tight as they were going to get. She hesitantly took a step toward the boy and said,

"Look, those are as tight as they're going to get, why don't you rest."

He looked at her considering it and then shook his head. He had finished unwrapping and she saw that he had already healed the from all the small cuts and the big ones were already healing. He said,

"Sorry, but I gotta practice."

He put the bandage to his chest and began to wrap, tighter than what she thought possible and saw the bandages soaking up blood as he wrapped the around himself. She looked to his face to see an expressionless mask on his face but felt his pain as if it was a blaring siren. She took more hesitant steps closer to him and said,

"Doesn't it hurt?"

He looked at her and smiled. He said,

"Naw. Besides, I've been through worse."

She knew he was lying about the first part, but she could tell he wasn't lying about the second. She came closer and touched his hand. He stopped rolling and looked at her quizzically. She said,

"Look, just let me finish it, okay?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before handing her the bandage and letting her finish rolling. She pulled as hard as she could and began to wrap the bandage again. The boy smiled and said,

"Look, your not doing it right, let me help. Here."

He brought his hand on hers and started to guide her across the bandages and helped pulling at the same time so she could see how he was doing. She took the time to check everything else and noticed that he had an eight pack for a stomach and long, barely seen scars running all across his body. He remained oblivious and they finished the wrappings in silence, just rolling the bandages together and enjoying each others touch. When they finished the impossibly tight roll, Ranma stretched and said,

"You can watch me practice if you want."

She looked worried and said,

"I don't know about this...um, what's your name?"

Ranma's face faulted and he said,

"Oh right I forgot. The name's Ranma Saotome of Anything Goes martial arts."

Raven smiled and said,

"My names Raven, nice to meet you Ranma."

"Nice to meet ya too Raven."

Both shook hands and smiled because now, they had a new friend and friends to them were worth more than gold. He then went outside to greet the morning sun with his normal Kata's and an astounded Raven watching.

**END FALSHBACK**

Raven had floated outside to see Ranma showing them some of the moves he could do and his apparent defiance of gravity. Both 'oooooooooed' and 'aaaaaahhhhhhhed' as he went through some of his simpler Kata's. He finished and bowed toward the whistling and clapping boys. Raven came over and they instantly stared, frozen in place and fearing for their lives. Ranma looked over at Raven and instantly smiled, forgetting the mornings weirdness because compared to Nerima it was normal. He said,

"Hey Ray."

She waved back and said,

"You were doing one of the simpler Kata's, weren't you."

He looked sheepish and said,

"Well, yeah...'

She sat down next Cyborg and Beast Boy who instantly paled and inched their way away from her in an act of self preservation. She smiled and said,

"Why not show us a complex one, hmm?"

He quirked an eyebrow and said,

"Was that a challenge Ray?"

She smirked and said,

"No, that was a dare."

He smirked back and said,

"Your on."

He got into a relaxed position and sat there for a moment. Then he flipped into the air and did kicks and punches in the blink of an eye. He landed on the ground and began to attack invisible enemies at speeds that made his arms and feet a blur. He repeated those for another good ten minutes with the continuous flips and swipes and by the end, was panting, but smiling. When he turned to look at his friends, they were gaping and there jaws didn't seem to want to lift. Cyborg was the first to recover and he said,

"That...was...AWSOME!"

He latched onto Ranma and gave him a bear hug and Beast Boy said,

"That was crazy dude, how'd you do that."

He looked abashed and said,

"Well, I trained a lot and did a whole lot of things that would give you nightmares for years. Trust me when I say you don't want to go through the training I went through."

Cyborg released him and said,

"Knowing what we learned about your Father Ranma, I'll leave the Kung Fu to you and live with with a less scarred childhood."

Raven got up and said,

"Well, what did he do after the speed training and Neko-Ken?

He smiled that usual smirk of his and said,

"Well we are going out tonight, right? Why don't you wait until then."

She grinned and said,

"I'm not that patient Ranma, now come on, tell us."

He smirked and said,

"You can't make me."

Raven smiled predatorilly and said,

"Actually Ranma, I can and will."

Ranma chuckled nervously and said,

"Now now Ray, you aren't gonna do what I think your going to do, right?"

She just kept smiling and Ranma was starting to get nervous at the sure signs of his pants being kidnapped. He was about to jump away when Ray muttered something and he was encased in a black aura. She laughed a laugh very similar to her Father's and began to shake and roll Ranma in his black prison. When she stopped, Ranma sat there looking a little woozy and had his eyes closed. Raven smiled and said,

"You can't fake me out like last time Ranma, I know your awake."

He suddenly looked a whole lot better and sighed. He mouthed, 'I didn't wanna do this' and instantly slipped out of her cage and dissapeared from sight. The three Titans blinked in surprise and tried to find him. They looked all around them in hopes of seeing him and nothing, Ranma was no where to be found. She was about to send her powers out in a sweep for his aura when a hand touched her shoulder and she heard,

"BOO!"

If Raven could have, she would have jumped out of her skin, but instead she launched a black wave at Ranma who flew back and landed solidly into the wall behind her. She winced and turned around, hoping that she hadn't hurt the boy too much. When she looked, Ranma was visible and quite woozy. He shook it off and walked over to Raven laughing. He said,

"That was pretty rough Raven don't ya thin-ooph!"

Ranma tripped on a rock in mid sentence and barreled his way into Raven Raven put her arms up in defense and was about to summon another wave for his landing when Ranma landed straight into her open arms and was bringing both of them down. Ranma easily rolled so that he would be the one that hit the ground and braced for impact. But god it seems had other plans for Ranma though. Even though he braced for the impact, he still bounced a little which caused Raven's head to bounce and she met with him on the last, though the only problem was, it wasn't their heads that met. Up in heaven, God and the Devil stopped their game of Shogi to laugh at how clever they were at making Ranma's life Hell. While they were doing this, the Devil stole some of God's pieces while God did the same, but back down on Earth...what had accidentally impacted was her knee and his crotch. Ranma cursed both God and the Devil for letting things like this happen. He had seen enough messengers of theirs to know that all they did was play Shogi and figure out new ways to make his life a living Hell. But back to the present, here was a beautiful girl sitting on top of him with her knee being removed from his crotch and staring into his eyes. You all know what's going to happen next right? Well, half of you are wrong, she started to lean in and close the distance between them. Cyborg and Beast Boy's brain went into overload and crashed leaving their shock riddled minds trying to accept it. Robin chose that moment to walk in on the scene to see Raven on top of Ranma in a very revealing position. Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement and cleared his throat to get their attention. Raven realized just _what_ she was going to do and backed off to see a _very_ anxious Ranma and an amused Robin. He said,

"Well now, I hope I'm not interrupting..."

Raven added a new shade of red to the rainbow and said,

"Uh-well-um-he fell and-um-yeah..."

Robin looked over to the spaced out Cyborg and Beast Boy and waved a hand in front of their eyes and said,

"Hey guys? Cy? Beast Boy?"

He sighed and said,

"Hey Cyborg, I got PIZZA and DONUTS!"

Cyborg snapped out of his trance and said zombie style,

"Doooooonuuuuuutsssssssss, Piiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzaaaaaaaaa."

Robin smiled triumphantly and said,

"Beast Boy, I rented Wicked Scary four."

Beast Boy followed Cyborg and said,

"Wicked Scary four? Dude, I thought they were up to six?"

He shrugged and dusted himself off, quickly following suit, Cyborg did the same and looked warily at Raven and Ranma. Beast Boy was about to throw out a funny quip when four communicators beeped a deep red.

A/N: You know, I changed a lot here, so tell me if I did the right thing. I hope I did. So...You like? Review! For thos who review, I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

I always forget the disclaimer(Sigh) Hokay, I do not own Teen Titans or Ranma. There. Now on to THE STORY!

Raven looked at her belt and sighed exasperatedly. Ranma looked confusedly from one Titan to the next and Beast Boy said, "The blinking light your seeing means we have to go protect the city from some crazy, whacked out villain."

Ranma said, "Oh, well can I tag along?"

Robin gave it some thought and said, "Well sure, I guess it couldn't hurt to have some extra muscle..."

Ranma wooped and screamed out, "Cool!"

Beast Boy said, "Well, I suppose Raven wouldn't mind giving you a lift, right Raven?"

Raven said, "Sure."

Ranma smiled and said,

"Thanks for the offer guys, but I think I can get there by myself."

The three men and one woman gave him a quizzical look while Ranma and Raven shared a knowing smirk. Robin turned back to his communicator and when the gibberish from the other end of the line died Robin said,

"It's Plasmus. He's escaped and let out Dr. Light, so lets move!"

Raven, Pterodactyl Beast Boy and Starfire lifted off into the air with Cyborg in Beast Boy's claws and Robin in Starfire's arms. Ranma smirked and ran straight at the water. Everyone thought that he was going to swim over and Robin shook his head and said,

"Ranma, you don't expect to swim there, do...you?"

Robin watched in awe as Ranma hit the water and kept running as if it was solid ground. The awe turned to horror when Starfire let go of him and he began to plummet to the Earth.

"STAR!"

Star snapped back to reality and realized that in her shock, she had let go of Robin. She quickly dived after him and said,

"I am sorry friend Robin."

Robin tried to rein in the horse that had become his heart and said,

"I-It's Ok Star."

Robin composed himself and dusted the dirt off his suit. He then said,

"Titans GO!"

Ranma was well ahead so when they caught up with him, Cyborg said, "Alright, getting past Jesus over here, the cell block is is over there."

Ranma looked over to where Cyborg was pointing and saw explosions coming from that direction. What they didn't see was the masked man named Slade watching them very closely, testing and gaging Ranma using the two escaped villains as bait. So sitting in the shadows and waiting patiently for his time to strike, Slade tried to figure out what was so annoyingly familiar about Ranma.

-0-0-

Ranma and Raven dealt with Dr. Light while the other four kept themselves busy with Plasmus. As the battle drew on, it was clear that the Titans were going to win so Dr. Light threw out a flash and dissapeared, leaving Plasmus all alone.

After Plasmus was dealt with and put back into cryogenic storage, Slade appeared and said, "You know Titans, it has been too long."

Robin snarled out, "Slade!"

He was about to throw out a witty comment when a blur that was Ranma shot forward and grabbed Slade by the neck.

"YOU!"

The Slade bot dropped it's mask and Slade said, "Yes what abou-" All of a sudden, his eye opened wide in shock and he said, "Saotome?"

Ranma smirked and said, "Oh it's been too long Slade? How did hell treat you when I left?"

The Titans gaped at the exchange between their most hated enemy and their newest friend. Slade's eye turned to hatred and all of a sudden, the screen blanked and he jumped out from the forest that was surrounding them on all sides.

Slade snarled out, "Well 'Ranma', Trigon's pen treated me quite well once you left!"

Slade shot forward and hit Ranma in the chest, making his shirt singe and cause a large, deep scar to appear across his chest. Ranma jumped from the ground and swept out at Slade, kicking his legs out from under him and hitting him in the chest with an open palm.

Ranma flipped back and said, "I bet Trigon just loved having more time to play with you, _Bones._"

Slade snarled in rage and went to tackle Ranma at lightning speed. Robin shook his head at Slade's reaction and remembered that Slade had been a suit filled with nothing but his bones during the end of the world. When Robin put what he thought was two and two together, he thought that Slade was getting mad at a nick name he had gotten in hell and Ranma was harping on it...wait, Ranma was harping on a name he had gotten from hell?

Slade thrust his hand outwards into a tree that Ranma had been standing in front of moments ago and caused it to instantly shatter on contact. Ranma was about to land on top of Slade when he threw a vicious right hook across Ranma's face and causing more scars to ripple and then appear all over his face and head, making tracks run across his head and part his hair. He lashed out at Slade with an equally vicious right hook to the face and continued to jack rabbit him in the kidneys until Slade threw a smoke ball and dissapeared in the haze.

Before he vanished though, he said, "Until next time, _Ranko_."

Ranma's eyes narrowed in a thing that could only be called pure hatred and he said in a voice that made shivers run down everyones back, "Don't.You.EVER. Say that name again SLADE!"

Ranma's eyes glowed a deep black and then he screamed out in primal fury, sending out a shock wave that dissipated the smoke and made everyone else fall on their butts, including a now visible and shocked Slade. Ranma moved over to Slade and proceeded to make any beating given by the Titans to him look like child's play. He punched Slade so hard that the breaking of his bones could be heard crystal clear by anyone within a hundred feet and blood was pooling out of his mask, causing the Teen Titans to wonder if Ranma had actually killed Slade. They were proven wrong though as Slade 'spit' the blood out of his mask and stared up at Ranma with an amused malice in his eyes.

He said, "Well now _Ranko,_ Quite the temper you've got there. I see much hasn't changed since your stay in hell."

Slade's maniacal laughter filled the air and Ranma's eyes were getting so black that even space was beginning to look bright. He screamed out in fury and kicked Slade's leg so hard that it actually broke both parts of the lower part and left it dangling in a way that made many of the Titans feel sick.

Starfire said, "Friend Ranma, please, calm down..."

Ranma's black eyes turned towards Starfire and she began to slowly back away from him, scared for herself and her friends. Ranma closed his eyes and they thankfully changed back to their regular blue gray. He shook his head and dropped the broken Slade to the ground as roughly as he could and dissapeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the befuddled Titans and one very hurt Slade.

Robin shakily said, "W-what the hell?"

Slade chuckled and said, "Oh no Robin, you shouldn't be asking yourself what hell, you should be asking yourself which."

Slade laughed that crazy laugh of his and then passed out from the blood loss and pain, leaving the Titans wondering how Ranma had met Slade and why both went to hell with Trigon.

-0-0-

After they had gotten Slade onto a stretcher, Raven had volunteered to go and find Ranma, being the one who knew him best and the one who could track him easier. So now, in the middle of nowhere near a lake she didn't even know existed, she landed and found an unscarred and contemplative Ranma.

It still didn't mask her approach though as she walked right up to him and he said, "Hey Ray."

She smiled and said, "Hey Ranma."

She sat down next to him and they both stared down at the lake, watching the serene waters surface ripple and dance in the calm night air as Ranma threw little pebbles into it.

Raven said, "Nice lake. How'd you find it?"

Ranma smiled and said, "I saw it on the flight over and thought it might be a good place to relax."

She gave her own little smile and said, "It is."

Ranma's smile faded and he said still staring at the lake, "I bet you want to know how I knew Slade and why I went to Hell?"

Raven frowned and said, "Well..."

Ranma smiled reassuringly and said, "It's alright, anyone would want to know."

Raven smiled and said, "Alright Ranchan, you have my full attention."

He kept smiling and said, "Alright." His smirked and said, "Well it all began back in Nerima..."

**FLASHBACK** (GAH!)

Ranma was having another horrible day. Kodachi had put some kind of drug in Ranma's food at lunch when he wasn't looking and he had eaten it. All of it. To add insult to injury in the food department, Akane had forced him to eat some of her food and it was still squirming around in his stomach trying to get free aliens style. He had also been challenged by Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse and had been malleted by Akane for being rude when she had to force feed him the food she made. He was slowly limping his way home from school on a stick when a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and began to follow him. Ranma was too busy trying to shake off this afternoon's attacks, both by food and rival, to notice the car coming nearer and the man running up to push him in front of the car's path. When the car was about to pass Ranma, the man pushed him into the car and he was hit by a it going sixty miles an hour. Ranma flew back and lay in a bloody heap on the ground. Ranma groaned and shakily got to his feet while the driver came out of his car expecting to see a dead body, but Ranma being Ranma meant that he was used to this kind of punishment.

The driver shakily asked, "A-are you alright man?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah, but who pushed me?"

Ranma squinted back into the dark and tried to find the figure that did it, but instead found an empty sidewalk.

He shrugged and said, "Sorry 'bout this."

The driver nodded hastily and ran to his car and took off, hoping he wouldn't get reported. Sighing, Ranma made the rest of his way back to the Tendo dojo and cautiously limped his way to the door, only to be stopped by his pop's coming at him with a kick to the gut, sending him sprawling for the second time that night.

Ranma groaned again and Genma said, "Your going soft on me boy!" Silence meets Genma ears. "...boy?"

Ranma groaned in response and Akane came out, angry aura flaring. "RAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma groaned for the third time that night and felt himself go flying as Akane hit him with her mallet. Flying via Air Akane, flight 137, Ranma wondered what would happen when he hit the ground. Still contemplating that question, he flew into the park and landing with a sickening thud. A faint crack could be heard as Ranma's neck snapped and he fell silent and still to the darkness.

**END FLASHBACK **(Well that's a doozy)

Raven sat quiet for a few moments before Ranma continued. "Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the Devil who says that he won my soul fair and square in deal with 'Pop's' and that sadly, because I had a good soul and didn't belong there, I would have to return to the earth in sooner than he wanted me too. But the thing was, I would arrive back at the moment I died."

Raven looked at him incredulously and said, "Your Father sold your soul to the Devil?"

Grumbling, Ranma said, "Yeah! Never put anything past that idiotic father of mine."

Raven sat there for a second before she said, "Ranma? How long were you down there with Slade and my Father?"

Ranma sighed and said, "Can I tell you another time? It's a bit of a...shock when you first hear it and I gotta make sure that you aren't within strangling range of my pop's"

Raven laughed and said, "Well, It's not like you were down there too long right?"

Ranma chuckled nervously and began rocking back and forth.

Raven stared at him for a moment before she sighed, the scars that had appeared all over his body during the fight completely forgotten and smiled. "Alright Ranma, I'll ask you another time."

Ranma sighed in relief and said "Good, thanks for understanding."

Her eyes got a mischievous glint and she said, "Sure no problem Ranma, just one thing."

He cocked his head and said, "Yeah?"

"You still owe me a date."

Raven still looked at him mischievously and Ranma did the best impression of a deer caught in the headlights that anyone had ever seen.

Giggling, Raven closed the distance between the two and said, "This is a nice spot though Ranma, brings back memories don't it?"

Ranma went from deer in headlights to foot in mouth faster than Beast Boy could possibly ever dream of.

"You know it."

He quickly put his hand over his mouth and blushed a very interesting shade of red. Raven giggled and said, "Geez, it's not like we did anything _too_ bad."

I swear, Ranma was on a roll tonight. "Oh really? Then can you tell me what happened at the falls on that certain trip?"

Raven blushed that same interesting red and said, "Shut up Ranma, it's not like you were complaining."

To steal a line from an author's profile(Jlinmonchon), this was one of those times when you looked back at that moment, laughed nervously and changed the subject. Unfortunately, this poor kid was eating his size ten feet and liking every moment of it.

"Why should I? You were the one that said we should go and do _that_ there."

Raven blushed even redder and said, "If you don't shut up Ranma, I'm going to make you."

I wonder how far his feet were in his mouth by now? He raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh? Make _me_? You can't!"

Raven jumped on Ranma and before he could do anything, she pushed her lips onto his and effectively shut him up and his brain down. She began to deepen the kiss and Ranma obliged by letting her do so. When they kept going, they didn't notice the other Titans chibi heads pop up over the rock they were hiding behind and were watching with wide eyes as Raven began to french Ranma. For Beast Boy it was just too much and he fainted, leaving Robin, Cyborg and Starfire to stare with wide eyes at Ranma and Raven as they were having a very good game of tonsil hockey. Raven broke off and began to blush and muttered something to Ranma who blushed just as much as her and said something to her. When he finished, he bounded off to the hiding place of the Titans. Cyborg, who was using state of the art surveillance to spy on his friends with wasn't moving so the others relaxed until Ranma came over to the rock they were standing at and said, "I think you guys better leave before Raven find out your spying on us."

All three conscious Titans 'eeped' and looked up at Ranma who was taking his shirt off. Cyborg, and Robin were giving him curious looks while Starfire gave him a confused one and said, "Uh, friend Ranma? Why are you taking off the shirt?"

Ranma smiled slyly and said, "Just another reason for you guys to leave before Ray finds out your here."

They all stared blankly and then Robin and Cyborg turned beet red and Cyborg said, "Ya know guys, I think it's best if we leave. Now."

Robin nodded and said, "Couldn't agree with you more Cy. C'mon Star."

Starfire was being hauled back to Titans Tower at lightning speed and left a knocked out Beast Boy and a laughing Ranma behind. The crew came back and Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and said, "I knew we forgot something!"

They took off(again)and left Raven and Ranma alone so they could finally be in peace. Ranma approached Raven and said, "Ya know, I swear, Robin and the rest of them have dirty minds."

Raven cocked her head and said, "Oh?"

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah, I kind of hinted that we might do something dirty and when they left they were blushing! Probably thinking we actually _were_ going to do something dirty."

Raven smiled innocently and said, "Who says we aren't?"

Ranma gaped and then started to laugh nervously. "Real funny Ray, ya had me going there for a second."

Raven moved up to Ranma and said in a low voice, "Who says I'm joking?"

Ranma gulped and muttered out an 'oh boy', before Raven glomped onto him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

But back in Nerima...

-0-0-  
Nabiki had made it so they could leave earlier than expected; tomorrow! Everyone was excited, especially Kasumi who was a friend with one of the Titans, Starfire or something? Nabiki put the thought aside and made sure to call everyone and tell them the good news. She was going to have her cash cow back!

Happosai who had been missing for the past couple of days showed up in his usual panty raiding gear and said in a slightly down voice, "Hey Nabiki."

Nabiki said, "Hi Grandpa Happosai. Do you know we found Ranma?"

He instantly perked up and said, "Really? Where is sh- I mean he?"

Nabiki smirked and said, "Since it's Ranma, you get off the hook on the usual fee. We found him hiding in Jump City."

Happosai was almost bouncing with glee. The old Lecher said, "Yes! Oh Ranma, how I have missed your beautiful bosom!"

The old pervert ran around the house bouncing for Joy and Nabiki almost felt sorry for Ranma...almost.

A/N: Fluffiness? Yes, but I also put some good action scenes and hinted at his treatment in hell. Also let me make one thing clear. **I AM 15!** I will not write lemons and the sexual hints I am dropping may or may not be what you are actually expecting, because I'm twisted and innocent like that. ) Thanks for the reviews everyone and tell me if you think I'm right for messing with you. (Twiddles fingers)I can still fix it if you don't! Heh heh...

**PROMISE TO BE MADE**: _It will get **darker** an more **serious**. I just like keeping it all fun and games until you can find out the second reason of why Ranma left Nerima. Then I promise, I will make it more serious and darker, consider these chapters the calm before the storm._

_Also: I promise that once I finish this story, I will thank every reviewer since the first chapter for sticking with me. Justr be patient and keep reviewing. I like your reviews and always get out of bed in the mornings to read them. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma and a half or Teen Titans. It's prally cause I have no job...or life...

Nabiki had been anxiously waiting for the moment to come when she would leave Nerima behind and head over to the states to go and reclaim her old cash cow and possibly gain a few new ones. Chuckling evilly, she waited outside the Tendo Dojo for everyone to show up so they could get the show on the road.

One by one they showed up, with either a scowl or a smile plastered on their faces, telling you what their opinion was. At eight A.M, everyone had gathered and Nabiki checked the names off a list.

Cologne/check

Shampoo/check

Moose/check

Ryoga? Nabiki looked around the crowd and was amazed to see that Ryoga had actually made it to their meeting place. So/check

Ukyo and Konatsu/check

Kuno and Kodachi/...check...

Akane, Kasumi, Daddy, Mr. Saotome and grandpa Happosai/check

She scanned the crowd and saw that everyone was present so she said, "Alright everyone, since we're all her, let's head to the bus stop which we'll ride to the airport and take our flight to Jump City from there. Does everyone understand?

Kuno thrust his bokken into the air and said, "Finally, I shall be able to defeat the vile sorcerer Saotome and end his treacherous ways to free the beautacious Akane Tendo and the pig tailed goddess."

Silence.

Nabiki drawled, "Thank you for that beautiful speech Kuno Baby. It was just awe inspiring."

Oblivious as always, the samurai wannabe said, "Thank you Nabiki Tendo, but I still hate you."

Silence.

Nabiki smacked her face and said, "Oh lets just hit the road already."

And with that, the Nerima wrecking crew made it's way to the airport to regain it's reason for being, Ranma Saotome.

-0-0-

When the Teen Titans woke that morning, they awoke to a strange sight indeed. Ranma and Raven were sleeping on the couch, with Ranma laying straight up against the back of the couch with a goofy grin on his face and Raven laying her head on his chest and sleeping soundly with a very large smile on hers. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy all went over to the couple while Starfire stayed behind and had a smile on her face, wishing that her and Robin could be that close. Sighing dreamily, she went about her task of making breakfast for her and her pet worm silky, while the boys...

-0-0-

Robin walked up to Ranma and said, "Uh hey Ranma, what's up?"

Ranma didn't even look at Robin as he made the comment and instead kept staring straight ahead with that goofy grin plastered on his face. Confused and being brave at the moment, Robin, now in chibi form, waved a hand in front of Ranma's face and snapped his fingers, trying to get the attention of his comatose friend. When nothing happened, he poked Ranma and still, he kept staring straight ahead and smiling that goofy smile of his.

Robin brought his hand to his chin as if thinking and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and Robin in mute horror.

He said, "Dudes! What did she do to him?"

Cyborg and Robin shook their heads and Cyborg said, "I don't know, but we have to help him."

And so, they did everything in their power to try and snap Ranma out of his daze by poking, prodding, pegging, pelting, shaking, screaming, waving their arms, doing the chicken dance and so many more things that didn't seem to phase him in the least. Finally giving up in their hopeless endeavor, they instead chose the easier way. They instead woke the slumbering Raven, who seemed to be just as out of it as Ranma. They prodded her until she mumbled something which none of the other Titans surrounding the couple could hear.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders at the others quizzical expressions and he said, "Hey Ray, wake up girl."

Raven rolled over, sat up and rubbed her eyes to get rid of her morning tiredness.

She looked back at the dazed Ranma and smiled, knowing that she had probably done that to him. Giggling, she gave her equivalent to a wake up call, which was saying something very low in his ear that made him stutter and and turn red. Giggling again, she lept off Ranma and went to go and make some herbal tea while Ranma came back to the land of the living and got to see the completely confused and befuddled looks that his friends were giving him.

Robin said, "Uh Ranma? What did Raven just say to you?"

He looked at each of them separately and said, "If your prone to nose bleeds, then I should warn you now, your gonna have one."

Each braced themselves and waited as Ranma relayed what she had said and caused all three to nosebleed and fall to the floor, stuttering and blushing.

Ranma laughed and said, "Toldja didn't I?"

Beast Boy, surprisingly, was the first to recover and said, "Dude, anyone would if what Raven said to you is true."

Ranma just kept laughing until Robin said, "Uh Ranma? I hate to say it but Beast Boy' right for once."

Beast Boy was about to tell Robin off when Robin said, "Which is why I hate having to ask this question. Why isn't _your_ nose bleeding."

Everyone stared at him expectantly and he just stared blankly back.

He said oh so expertly, "Well, I guess I'm different."

The boy blunder didn't want to be right. He really didn't want to be right if what he was thinking was right.

"That's obvious Ranma but I have one thing to ask.

Ranma nodded and Robin continued rather nervously, "Uh Ranma, I know this sounds awkward, but...how far have you gone with Raven?"

Ranma blushed and started to tug on his ponytail nervously and stutter something out when Robin added, "Have you gone farther with Raven than what she whispered to you this morning?"

Ranma blushed redder and started to stutter even worse. When stuck in these kind of situations, one phrase comes to mind. **Too much information**.

Beast Boy stated the obvious by banging his head on the wall and saying, "NOOOO! I don't wanna picture that, I don't wanna! Get that nasty image outta my head! AHHHHHH!"

Cyborg joined BB in banging his head in the wall and said, "Awwww maaaaaaaaannnnn! I never, ever wanna see that in my head again!"

Robin just rubbed his eyes and said, "Now that's something I could have lived without knowing."

Ranma said, indignantly, "Then why did you ask?"

Robin said, "Because I was curious!"

"Curiousity killed the cat!" Ranma taunted back.

"I wish I had known that sooner." Said the boy blunder himself.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came back to them with slightly swollen heads and said, "Well, now that I have gotten that nasty image out of my mind, how about we go and get some pizza?"

The idea was met with an overly enthusiastic response from all of the men, but we can all guess why, right? Anyway, unbeknownst to the Titans and Ranma, the Nerima Wrecking crew had arrived.

-0-0-

"FINALLY!", Nabiki screamed as she deboarded the plane and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't have to sit next to Kuno anymore. The airhead had been giving one of his famous 'death to Saotome' speeches the _entire flight over._ To say that if Nabiki had stayed in that seat for more than five more minutes she would have gone crazy and killed someone would definitely not be an understatement.

Previously mentioned bird brain had just stepped off the plane and breathed in the fumes of the city and said, "Finally, I shall get my chance to vanquish the vile sorcerer Saoto-"

Kuno never got to finish the sentenmce as Nabiki had decked him over the head with a huge mallet that came out of nowhere land, as I(loaned)so call it.

Through her heavy huffs Nabiki said, "Kuno, if you so much as finish that sentence I _will_ kill you."

Composing herself, she hid the huge mallet somewhere and said, "Alright, everyone here?"

Everyone except Ryoga raised there hand and Nabiki smacked her head.

'Knowing Ryoga,', she thought, 'he's already gotten lost. Looks like he's lived up to his title the 'eternally lost boy'.'

Sighing and by now, very tired of the crews antics, she tiredly lead them across the street to the pizza parlor. She always wanted to try some American food, she thought to herself.

-0-0-

Ryoga looked up at the giant tower that was shaped like a T and screamed out, "NOW WHERE AM I!"

He swore that he had only tried to go to the bathroom on the plane, how did he end up here?

-0-0-

Starfire was left alone in tower when she heard the eternally lost boy scream. Why was she left behind you ask? Well, it's because Robin deemed it necessary to have at least one person stay behind and watch the Tower in case while Slade was in the hospital and jail, someone tried to break in and steal some of his old stuff. In the end, it came down to a game of straws and Starfire pulled the shortest, so she was to watch the Tower while everyone else was out getting pizza. So when she heard the boy scream, she immediately flew down and greeted the boy in the only way she knew.

She squealed excitedly, pulled him into a bone crunching hug and said, "Hello new friend!"

Ryoga was just as expected, turning blue and saying, "...can't...breathe..."

She reluctantly let go of Ryoga and said, "What is your name new friend?"

Ryoga scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Uh..well...my name is, uh, Ryoga. You?"

She said excitedly, "Glorious! My name is Koriand'r, but here on Earth, my name is Starfire. Why don't you come into the Tower and join me in the watching of the television?"

Ryoga said, "Uh, sure."

How could he refuse a cute girl, even if she did float and have glowing, emerald-green eyes.

-0-0-

Ranma was walking along with his arm around Ravens shoulder and her head on his, laughing with the Titans as they were about to go into the pizza parlor. These hopes were dashed though as Ranma's blood froze in it's veins as he heard an _extremely_ familiar battle cry.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOT!"

A/N: Oh dear. Well, schools going for me so expect updates to be erratic. Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you later!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:It's like math...I do it every time yet it never gets any easier. In fact, I seem to be failing at both! XDXDXDXDXDXD I don't own Ranma or Teen Titans. Sigh...

YAY! OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ranma was frozen in fear. He stood there, waiting for the hit to come from Akane and turned around to see Akane, eyes burning red with rage and aura a sickly blue color, bringing down the largest mallet he had ever seen in his entire life. A huge crack could be heard at the connect and all four Titans present winced.

Cyborg said, "Dude..."

Beast Boy finished with, "...harsh."

"Ouch." Robin said, stating the obvious.

Raven looked from her stunned boyfriend to the enraged Akane and her eyes turned bright red. Causing all to back away.

She glowered down at the Nerima crew and said, "You better tell us who the hell you are and why you just hit my boyfriend over the head with that ridiculously huge mallet."

Akane glanced at her surprised and said, "Boyfriend?"

Raven nodded as her eyes turned white, and then back to violet and she settled back onto the ground.

Ukyo and Shampoo stared at Raven as if she was crazy and they both said at the same time, "BOYFRIEND?"

Ukyo said, "Uh uh sugar, Ranma honey's mine. He was promised to me and I plan him to uphold that promise."

Shampoo nodded and said, "Yes, Ranma is Shampoo's legal husband! He must marry Shampoo."

Mousse and Konatsu were pretty much in the background, ignoring the infatuitous nature of their crushes and were standing back and wondering why this was taking so long. Akane was staring at Raven with hate filled eyes and was doing her usual mumblings of how much of a perevert Ranma was and how stupid it was for her to come here.

Raven pretty much ignored the ramblings of Ranma's fiancees and looked over to Ranma to see he was in shock from the hit. She turned around to see all of the crew staring at her wonderingly except for one, very fat, very nervous bald man.

Raven glanced at him and said in her most venemous voice possible, "Hello Genma, it's been a while."

Genma jumped and stuttered out, "O-Oh yes, he-hello Raven. N-Nice t-to see you a-again, BYE!"

He went sprinting off from the direction he had been walking from and was suddenly stopped as a huge, black hand grabbed him in a supernaturally tight hand hold. He writhed and struggled in the hand until he seemingly dissapeared from the hand like Ranma had and left everyone wondering where he went. Everyone except Ranma of course.

Ranma had finally snapped out of his stupor and the black that had shaded his eyes before seemed like a shadow compared to the well that seemed to be taking over his soul. A deep growl emenated from Ranma's throat as his hand shot out and grabbed an invisible Genma by his throat, causing him to return to the visible spectrum and gasp in surprise.

Ranma turned to look at Genma with his deep, black eyes and said in barely repressed anger, "Hey 'Pop's'. how's it goin?"

Everyone except Raven stared at him just a little fearfully, wondering what was going to happen. Raven stared on emotionlessly as Ranma put pressure on his father's throat and continued to strangle him.

The Nerima wrecking crew stared shocked at the display before them and Soun stuterred out, "R-Ranma, w-what are you doing?"

Ranma's grip tightened and he said, "What's it look like Tendo?"

Robin stepped forward and said, "Ranma, put Genma down, he isn't worth killing."

Ranma glared at angrily at his friend and said quietly so only Robin could hear, "Robin, this guy sent me to hell for seventy years to feed his own goddamned stomach, I have every right to kill the fat bastard."

Robin processed the info that he had been searching so errantly for and stared at him for a moment. Taking a step back and pulled out his Bo staff he said, "Don't kill him Ranma, just rough him up. A lot."

Rama smiled evilly and said, "Can do."

He turned to Genma whose eyes were rolling into the back of his head as the oxygen was cut off to his brain. Ranma grunted disgustedly at the fat martial artist and let go of his throat while simultaneously kicking him into a nearby building, creating a crater on impact.

He picked up his father from the rubble and said, "Let's go somewhere quiet Pop's..."

He leapt off into the distance with a struggling fat martial artist looking like he was about to piss his pants from fear. As the two became a spot in the distance, the two teams looked at each other, trying to gage the others abilities.

Kuno steppued up front ahead of the rest of the crew and said, "You are allies of the treacherous sorcerer Saotome?"

All the Titans shared a glance at the remark and Cyborg scratched his head as he said, "Uh, I guess."

"Then you shall fall to my blade for consorting with the foul demon who hath put the beautacious Akane Tendo and pig tailed goddess under his spell!"

The team nervously glanced at each other and Robin said, "Uh, I really don't know who your talking about, but-"

"SILENCE YOU CR-"

He was cut off by Raven covering his mouth in a black aura.

Everyone stared at her funnily and she shrugged, saying, "I was getting tired of his butchery of poetry and waste of our time."

For once, the Titans couldn't really fault her there, so instead they turned their attentions back to the Wrecking Crew who was now charging at a stampede pace. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy's jaws all hit the floor as they saw the human herd running towards them minus one hot brown headed girl in the back who was just shaking her head and prodding a now blue and unconcious Kuno, trying to wake him up.

Robin broke from his stupor long enough to say, "TITANS GO!" and fight for his life for the first time in a long time.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower...

-0-0-

"So friend Ryoga, you think that Ranma is the cause of all your problems and you hunt him tirelessly because of it?"

Ryoga nodded and said, "Yep, that's pretty much it."

Starfire looked at him, innocently confused and said, "But friend, how was it Ranma's fault that you have a bad sense of direction?"

Ryoga said, "Well, um-"

Starfire cut him off and added, "And how is it his fault that you arrived four days late to a challenge you issued and didn't arrive on time for?"

He was beginning to get a little flustered and was about to stutter out another lame excuse when Starfire continued with, "Oh, and how is it his fault that he is engaged to Akane when he did not even want to be?"

His brain was starting to overload at the truth of her questioning and he was trying to stutter _something_ when she finished him off for good.

"But friend," she started, "you truthfully cannot blame anyone except yourself for all of your problems, since it seems that you are the cause of all your woes."

It was finally too much, he collapsed and his brain shutdown and rebooted. The truth hurts friends, and poor Ryoga learned that the hard way.

Meanwhile back in the streets...

-0-0-

The battle was well underway and the Titans were losing badly when a bright flash lit up the direction Ranma had gone in and a broken and bloodied Genma flew through the air and landed back where the battle was taking place. Everyone didn't notice though, since they were too busy trying to live themselves than worry about an old fat panda. What can I say, that's life.

BUT, that's not the point. The point is is that the Nerima wrecking was beating the Titans badly and they needed help; fast. Robin struck out with twin batarang swords as Shampoo and Kuno struck at him with their bonboris and bokken. Robin dodged and weaved left and right, parrying and flying over their blows as they slolwly forced him back, making the boy wonder ask himself how Ranma could put up with this crap everyday. Grunting, Robin deftly flipped over the heads of his opponents and swept the girl's feet out from under her. Kuno jumped and did just what the boy wonder wanted as he brought his other free sword down on Shampoo's bonbori, shattering them and surprising the girl long enough so that he could hit a pressure point on her neck forcing her to sleep. With a surprised sigh, she fell into a deep sleep that insured the boy wonder he was safe at the moment, or so he thought. He had completely forgotten about Kuno as he dealt with the girl and paid for the mistake as Kuno brought his bokken down and knocked one of the batarang swords from his grasp. Robin turned around just in time to block and parry the swordsman's attacks as he held a fast and furious battle with the kendoist from hell.

On the other side of the street...

Cyborg and Beast Boy teamed up to defend against the four attacking them, Ukyo, Mousse, Cologne and a shrimpy old man called Happosai. Having the four to battle against the two was more than enough to keep them busy and in the end, the two became cornered and back to back in front of a wall. Cyborg had both his arms turned into sonic annons and was breathing heavily, just as heavily as Beast Boy who was tiring after having to change so many shapes in one outing.

Mousse, who had both hands in his robes said, "Why don't you just give up and make this easier on us?"

Cyborg smirked and said, "Ya know, I was about to say the same thing too."

Mousse said, "Look, why do you like Saotome so much? Can't you see that he is a womanizer and a coward?"

Cyborg frowned and said scathingly, "Can you see at all with those huge bottle caps for lenses four eyes?"

Mousse growled and started the battle all over again, him and Ukyo striking at Cyborg and hitting one of his cannons head on with a spear and spatula as Beast Boy dealed with the two old prunes.

On the fipside of the the other side of the street...

Raven had to deal with Kodachi, Konatsu, Soun and Akane. I bet you can easily tell how that one turned out right? Raven sat in a Lotus position as the four surrounded her and were about to start their attack on her when all of a sudden, her eyes glowed a bright white and all four were encased in a black net and held to the ground as Raven waltzed over with a smirk on her face as the four struggled.

Akane was the first to glare up at her angrily and say, "Who the hell are you?"

Raven smirked and said, "You know, I could ask the same about you."

Akane huffed and said, "Well you couldn't be much of anyone if your with that pervert Ranma."

Raven's eyes glowed dangerously red as she heard that and said, "Who the hell are you to call him a pervert Tendo."

Akane being Akane, didn't notice that Raven had used her last name and said, "I'm his fiancee you hussie, that's what gives me the right."

Raven just smiled at her evilly and said, "Oh? Is that why he left and came to the Titans? To me? Because he was married off to you?"

Akane's aura turned dark red as she summoned a mallet from out of no where and broke straight through the net and almost hit Raven with the mallet. Raven barely dodged as Akane came at her with more furious swings and swipes aiming to take her head off.

Raven looked at the girl in annoyance and said scathingly, "Geez, no wonder he left you. Between the cooking, the mallet and all the garbage you threw at him, it's amazing he stayed with you as long as he did."

Akane just howled in rage and hit Raven with the mallet, sending her flying into a wall and groaning as she slid to the ground. When the world stopped spinning, she shakily got up and glared daggers at the triumphantly smiling Akane.

She growled as she grew two more red eyes and said., "No more mister nice guy."

Then Akane had to fight for _her_ life as she faced off against the half demon from hell...literally...

-0-0-

Ranma watched all of this from afar, after having kicked his father back to the battle ground, he had been returning to see the Titans, excluding Raven in desperate need of help. He smirked evilly as he cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards the battle field, mind set on kicking ass and taking names.

-0-0-

Robin was barely dodging the crazed kendoists swings as he dodged left, right, left right, down, up, to the left and almost got caught when he was slammed into a wall that the kendoist had knocked him into.

Kuno said, "Give up hethen and I will make your death quick and painless."

Eye twitching, Robin said, "Will...you...please... SHUT UP ALREADY! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU"VE SAID THAT IN THE LAST TEN MINUTES! WHEN WILL IT GET THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP?"

Kuno smiled and said, "Fine, it shall be your way then."

And once again, Robin was set on dodging and trying to hit Kendoist.

-0-0-

Beast Boy and Cyborg were having the same problem as Robin, except Beast Boy was panting like a dog...without even being in the form.

He said, "Dude! What is up with these old people? Aren't they supposed to be in a home or something?"

Cyborg said, "Stop complainin' BB! I got my hands full with these nut cases."

Ukyo and and Mousse frowned and Mousse said, "Oh really 'Cyborg'? I'm not the tin can for a '_man_' who can't even hit a target."

Cyborg's eye glowed bright red at the insult and he shot an unsuspecting and cackling Mousse right in the head with a well place sonic blast. He flew back into a wall and hit his head on the concrete, knocking him out instantly.

Cyborg then looked over to Ukyo who said, "Hey! Why the hell did you-"

She was so shocked at seeing Mousse taken out that she didn't notice the blue beam rocketing towards her. She followed suit and lay slumped next to Mousse who was definitely not getting up anytime soon.

Beast Boy looked shocked at his friend and said, "C-Cy, what are you doing man?"

He just looked at Beast Boy impassively and said, "Finishing this."

He rasied his cannon and pointed it at the shocked elders and fired, barely missing Cologne.

Happosai looked at her and saw that she was now sizing up the boy and preparing to go all out.

Grinning Happosai said, "You ready Cologne?"

She smirked and said, "Don't you know it Happi."

-0-0-

Ranma walked onto the street with the deep black holes for eyes letting him see and drink in the savageness of the scene before him. Smirking and with an evil cackle he conyinued on his way to end the fight.

-0-0-

Happosai had begun to take apart the metal teen piece by piece while Cologne was beating the snot out of Beast Boy, who was getting tossed around like money in a dryer.

Getting up and groaning Beast Boy said, "Woah, that old hag packs a punch."

He opened his tired and unfocused eyes to see a staff hurtling straight for his head.

His eyes widened in surprise and before he could try to change or even utter a single word, he was knocked back into the wall and slid to the ground, not getting up.

Cologne grinned and Cyborg said, "Yo B, get up man!"

He looked back to see some blood pooling near his friend and he said uncertainly, "B...?"

Anger rose in his and as Happosai came in to try and dislocate his arm from his body, he screamed, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD BASTARD!"

He knocked an unsuspecting Happosai back and the old man flipped and landed perfectly on the ground.

He growled and said, "You'll pay for that you insolent whelp!"

Happosai was about to jump when a familiar figure garbed in chinese clothing came into the picture.

Happosai's face instantly lit up and he said, "Ranma, I've found you!"

He pulled out a bra and one of his mysteriously conjured water bottles and said, "Now, listen to your master and put on this pretty."

Happosai threw the water at Ranma who everyone saw change into his girl form and then...back?

That's right, Ranma's aura had heated the water to such an extent that it had actually turned into hot enough water to change him back into a boy.

Before Happosai could even gasp, Ranm'a hand shot forward and pulled the old lecher up by his head, saying, "Miss me, ya old pervert?"

He chuckled evilly and Happosai struggled in Ranma's grip, doing everything in his power to try and break free.

Ranma smirked and Happosai said, "R-Ranma, put me down this instant! Respect your master!"

Ranma growled and said, "Listen old man, I never accepted you as my master and I never will." He smiled and said, "Now, let me show you what real power is old man."

Happosai's eyes widened as he felt Ranma's hand charge with energy and before he could utter a word, a black ball of energy hit him point blank on his head and sent him into a nearby building, destroying the wall and the lower levels of the building.

Everyone gasped and all fights were put on hold as everyone eyed Ranma warily.

Kuno, being Kuno, said,"FINALLY! The demon has shown himself for what he truly is. Now Die Saotome, you retch!"

Kuno charged and before he could run ten steps, a similar black ball blew him into the wall that Ukyo and Mousse were KO'd at and he hit it with a THUMP, laying just as still as the two next to him.

Raven said, with wide eyes, R-Ranma what's-"

Ranma looked over to her to see Akane about to hit an unsuspecting Raven in the head with a mallet while her back was turned. Pathetic.

Ranma shot forward and pushed Raven out of the way and took the blow as the mallet broke and splintered on his back. He turned around to see Akane shocked and looking at the handle of her mallet and back to him with wide eyes.

Her shocked expression turned to that of anger and she screamed, "RANMA YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING IN MY FIGHT!"

Without a word, he flicked her in the forhead, sending her sprawling to the ground knocked out.

Soun could be heard wailing as he said, "Oh no, my poor baby!"

He pointed an accusing finger at Ranma even in his awkward position and said, "How could you hurt your fincee Ranma? Apologize to Akane now!"

He smirked and said, "How about no Tendo. She isn't my fiancee anymore."

He gasped and then started wailing as he said, "Now the schools will never be joined!"

Everyone one of the Titans could be seen staring except for Beast Boy who was out like a light.

Ranma turned his evil eyes to Cologne who simply backed away and pogoed over to her daughter, hitting a shiatsu point and instantly waking her up.

Cologne said, "Come Shampoo, wake up child!"

Shampoo looked at her gret grandmother dazed and said, "W-What do you mean great grandmother? Where Ranma?"

She turned to see Ranma looking at them with a really pissed expression on his face that went completely overlooked by the Amazon warrior.

She immediately smiled and said, "Airen! Shampoo found you!"

She went to give him a super glomp but was stopped by one of Ranma's hands holding her head at arm's length.

She looked at him confused and he said, "Look bimbo, I told you I don't care about your stupid laws and I don't care about you. Leave. Me. Alone!"

She looked at him hurt and then she stood her ground, extremely agitated and said, "Ranma! You stupid!"

She pulled water out of nowhere and changed into a cat, digging her claws into his flesh and knowing that she was going to scare him. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen.

Ranma stood his ground completely unfazed and said, "Are you done yet?"

Cologne and Shampoo looked at him shocked and Cologne said, "B-But the cat fist!"

He just smirked and said, "Spending time with the demon cats from hell sure makes your fear of regular cats a whole lot less old ghoul."

He tore the shocked Shampoo off his shirt and threw her into the old ghoul, sending them both to the ground speechless.

All of a sudden a familiar voice cut through the carnage and said, "Oh my."

-0-0-

Ranma's eyes instantly went back to normal and he turned around with a smile to see Kasumi looking wide eyed at the wreckage that used to be the street.

He said jovially, "Hey Kasumi, what's going on."

Completely ignoring the wreckage of the street, she said, "Oh, hello Ranma, how are you? Good I presume?"

He smiled and said, "Yep, as good as good can be."

Cybrog lifted his green friend over his shoulder and he turned to Ranma and said, "Thanks for the save back there Ranma. Who's this?"

He smiled and said, "Kasumi, meet Cyborg, Cyborg, Kasumi."

Cyborg waved and said, "Hey Kasumi, what's up."

She blushed and said, "Oh my, you're Cyborg of the Teen Titans."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, so uh-"

Robin came in and said, "Cy, I hate to break up your intro here but we need to take care of these guys first."

Cyborg looked around at the fallen wrecking crew and said sheepishly, "Oh yeah..."

Raven said, "Uh Ranma, what are we going to do with them?"

Ranma said, "Well they did attack us..."

Kasumi said, "But Ranma, we can't send them to jail! They just did what they normally did!"

Everyones face faulted and Cyborg said, "Dawg, I can't see how you deal with this on a daily basis."

He frowned and said, "Neither do I Cy."

Robin said, "That still doesn't tell us what we're going to do with them. It may be normal for them to do it back in Japan, but here in America it's different."

Kasumi looked at him and said in a Starfire like innocence, "But we just can't!"

Kasumi put on the pleading face that only her and Starfire could seem to do and everyone melted under the stare, knowing there was no way out of it.

Raven walked over to Ranma and grabbed onto his arm, looking up at him with sympathetic eyes and saying, "What are we going to do with them Ranma? Robin?"

Robin sighed and said, "We could...let them stay at the Tower."

Ranma frowned and said, "No way in he-"

Kasumi said, "Ranma, please just let them saty? Just until we can find a place to saty."

Ranma melted under the look and said, "It's not my descision Kasumi, it's up to the Titans."

Robin said, "Well Titans? Any objections?"

All of them were going to object when Kasumi gave the the look for the third time and they instantly caved.

Robin sighed and said, "Alright then, get them back to the Tower." He watched as his team went and collected the NWC and though, '_I can tell, this is going to be a very, very long day._'

A/N:Don't hurt me! Blame my horid math grades and my 10th grade techers that are swamping me with homework and projects! I really hate school and if it was up to me, math would be optional and school would be fun. But then again, I can't change reality now can I? OO...So, did you like it? Love it? Do you guys hate school as much as the next girl or guy? Are you lonely and in need of a girlfriend desperately? Consult loaned and leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone. I have had a _BITCH_ of school year. Expect me to update within one to two weeks. If not, I give you permission to hunt me down and bash my head in.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Discalimer, Me no own Ranma or Teen Titans...CAPISCE?

Well hallo everyone. It's been a while. Too long really. I'll keep this short and only notify you of one, very simple fact that had me extremely scared for my bojangles from the last time. **I AM A MAN! A _MAN_ I TELL YOU! I WAS ONLY JOKING IN THE LAST A/N ABOUT FINDING A GIRL FRIEND! NEVR SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!** Now, on with the story.

Ranma woke to the sounds of yet another beautiful morning. The birds were chirpring, the sun was shining, Kasumi was cooking and a fat Panda was sitting there drooling at the table. Yes all was good and rig-PANDA?

Ranma shot up from his position on the couch to findthe fat old Panda he knew as his father sitting there munching away on his breakfast. So Ranma did what every normal, freakishly strong man would do: knock his old man over the head so hard he hit the table top with a resounding crack.

Said Panda now had swirlies for eyes and small little tweeties flying over his head.

Smiling in satisfaction, Ranma pulled up a seat and asked the other occupants of the room (All Titans 'cept for one)as if nothing happened, "Has Raven gotten up yet?"

Sweat drops circulated the room like the globe and Robin, being the only one not too surprised by the morning ritual said, "Not yet Ranma, I think she said somethin' about meditation."

Nodding, he turned to Kasumi with a smile and said, "Mornin' Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded, and while cooking one of her famous breakfast's, answered back, "Morning Ranma, how was your sleep?"

Ramna, with the smile still on his face, said, "Good enough, though it would have been better if I didn't wake up to the old fart's face."

Kasumi frowned dissaprovingly and said, "Ranma, you should be nicer to you're father, he only wants to help you!"

Grumbling about stupid old panda's, Ranma was about to continue on with the small talk until he heard a grumble beside him and saw the three male Titans all sitting next to him, taking a wiff of the delicious food and drooling.

Kasumi giggled and said matter o factly, "I'm guessing I should be making seconds?"

Three vigorously nodded heads later and the sizzle of a well cooked home meal could be heard being made by none other than our favorite Ranma character.

Ranma was about to begin with the simple banter when yet again he was interrupted, but this time he wasn't thinking of much after it.

In came Raven, wearing a pair of very tight jeans and a loose white T-shirt. Ranma's eyes glazed over and if you looked, he was actually drooling.

The three male Titans' jaws hit the ground with a loud 'THUNK' and Cyborg stuttered out, "R-R-R-Rae?"

She turned to Cyborg and said with a bored expression, "Hn?"

Robin, being the captain-O he seems to be as of late, said, "What happened to the cloak and leotard?"

Raven shrugged and said, "I was thinking of showing Ranma around later today, and it'll be a real pain if I run around in uniform."

Robin sighed and said, "Yeah, but I thought you woulda dressed a little more...conservatively..."

Raven smiled evilly and said, "I don't see Ranma complaining."

Indeed. Why would he complain? Even if he could that is...

Beast Boy was pretty much brain dead at seing his supposedly emotionally stunted friend wearing such...liberal clothes and just sat there. Staring. Like Ranma. Which bordered on the perverted side of the tracks which resulted in a smack to the back of the head via a pissed off Cyborg.

Snapping awake and in a daze from probably a slight concussion, Beast Boy said confusedly, "What'd I do and how'd I get here?"

Ignoring the green beans obvious signs of brain trauma, the other male Titans watched Raven saunter up to Ranma and say, "C'mon sleepy head, I gotta _a lot_ of thing to show you."

Nodding his head real stupid like, Ranma followed the now sexified Raven out the door of the living...room...place like a loyal puppy. Cyborg and Robin both chuckled with the obvious idea of 'WHIPPED' flashing through their minds at the same time with conjunction to Ranma. Smiling, they both turned to start up a conversation with Kasumi when instead, they found a kid with a yellow bandanna and shirt with green pants and matching slipper thingies. Frowning, Robin felt like he had met this kid from somewhere before.

Robin, ever the inquisitive and ever so tactful boy we all know him to be, stated , "Do I know you?"

Ryouga smiled and said, "Ryouga Ibiki, nice ta meet ya."

-0-0-

Once Ranma and Raven had left the tower, two things became apparent.

All the men in Jump were definitely noting the change in Raven and her new...openness and

Ranma was one of those overprotective boyfriends that did a great golem impression when outdoors with his girlfriend, aways muttering 'mine' or 'precious' while stroking her hair in a very scary way.

Raven sweat dropped and, deciding enough was enough after about 10 minutes and two blocks later of Ranma looking like a stalker and the other men doing a great impression of Happosai, transported both Ranma and herslef via giant black bird to a very familiar spot...

-0-0-

Kasumi was laughing at a joke Cyborg made while doing his, 'who da man' pose while simultaneously strangling BB while Robin and Ryouga seemed to be in deep conversation. Semmed being the keyword.

Ryouga frowned seriously and said, "So you're telling me that you and Ranma took down a whole crime syndacite by accident because Ranma ate a banana and dropped the peel behiond him, tripping up the crime lord and instantaneously snapping his neck?"

Robin nodded his head and said with a frown, "Yeah, and then my bag of gumballs ripped and made his lackeys fall into the busy highway, getting run over by a 18 wheeler with a monument to clowns on the back. It was quite...disturbing.

Yes...Disturbing indeed.

Meanwhile, down in the basement...

-0-0-

Akane and Shampoo had decided to start up some samll talk with Ukyo and Cologne was busy trying to keep Happosai from groping anyone. In the back was a very disgruntled panda playing a game with a seemingly passive Tendo while you could see Nabiki and Moose trying to force the door open to escape from their 'prison'. Tendo sighed and said, "Ah Soatome, now how will the families ever be joined? I'm beginning to think it impossible..."

The Panda gave him a look of shock that read 'What? How could you dear friend ' and then...wrote exactly that on his little picket sign...thing.

Tendo all of a sudden was rejuvinated and said, "You're right Saotome, we must not give up, we must keep trying. Only through preserverance will we succeed!"

Nabiki shook her head and mentally thought, "Or maybe through their own stupidity."

Then she went back to trying to find a way out of their 'prison'. She also felt for some reason she was forgetting something...

"Don't worry Nabiki Tendo, for I, the great and illustriuos Kuno, am here to help plan your escape. If your mercenary like wits are not enough, the great Kuno shall come up with a plan that will free us and stop that foul demon Saotome from poisoning the beautatious Akane Tendo!"

She groaned and finally remebered what she forgot. Kuno. And just like that, she felt her grip on sanity slip ever so slightly.

-0-0-

Ranma looked around the ever so familiar hot spring and whistled appreciateively.

"This sure brings back memories, eh Rae?"

She giggled and blushing ever so slightly said, "Sure does."

Ranma slipped his arms very...very...slowly and holding her, breathed in her ear, "Would you like to re-live some of them?"

Raven smiled seductively and said, "You bet Ranma."

Both brought their lips together and began to perform moves that only those with girls can appreciate and continued this for what seemed like for ever until a not-so-inconspicuos cough was heard behind them. Raven looked behind Ranma and her eyes widened in almost pure fear.

Ranma, now slightly fearful, said, "What's wrong Rae?"

From behind them, Ranma heard in broken english, "Hello snack."

Ranma's eyes widened in fear and, slowly turning around, looked with wide eyes at a scene he never wanted to see again.

There before him stood a cannibal, a tiger, a badger, a wolverine, a bobcat, a bear, a rabid bat, a wolf, a flock of hunger starved crows, a- oh you get the idea.

And so, the years old chase began again, this time with Raven running as well nad the cannibal cackling in a very evil and cologne like manner.

A/N: SOORRY IT'S SHORT! I gotta get my groove back. ,. Anyway, I hopew you like it, and send me ideas of what I should do with some couples/pairings/whatever the hell you fell like. Loaned got loaned in school when he saw hos report card so he now has no reason to wrry about previous loaning grades to hurt him, so he can try to write more. Well, see you in my next chap...O


End file.
